


Blinking, there you stand

by savemyunicornclarence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding in the future, F/M, Gen, Good Malfoy Family, M/M, Slytherin Harry, Submissive Harry, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemyunicornclarence/pseuds/savemyunicornclarence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Draco being such a prat at Diagon Alley, Harry and Draco make friends. Lo and behold, they are mates (something Draco can tell as a veela). </p><p>The usual shenanigans of Drarry and Slytherin!Harry.</p><p>[Edit: 06/16/16 - Got a beta, dinkydog! I am re-posting the edited chapters. Nothing has changed all that much. Will be noted, if there is a drastic change.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blonde Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on inkitt.com as bittermoondew. 
> 
> I know I should be updating A family away from home, but honestly, my mind is drawing a blank on how to defeat good old Voldie, so have any suggestions please comment or PM me! I'm bad with planning things! I really love writing fluff ... fights, not so much.

He bit his lip, edging into the shop. His senses were overwhelmed, his mind was becoming fuzzy, and he was stiff and unsure of all the attention he got. He closed the door with a soft snick. He was used to being quiet, blending into the background.  
"Hello?" He called out quietly   
A blonde boy turned towards him with wide eyes. He grinned, showing off his white teeth. "Hello, are you going to Hogwarts, too?"  
He smiled and approached the blonde boy. "Yea," he shrugged. "I guess I am.”  
He was relieved. Maybe he could escape the Dursleys ... a tiny hope this Hogwarts was.  
"It's going to be fun." He winced when the lady pricked him. He frowned down, but the excitement of making a new friend overrode the slight pain.   
"I'm going to be in Slytherin. I know it. Every Malfoy was a Slytherin for generations." He puffed his little chest, his gray eyes gleaming silver like the lingering light as the sun set.  
He was pretty.  
"Malfoy?" He asked softly whilst cocking his head to the side. His brain was in a tizzy with all the new terms, but he was excited. Who wouldn't be? When after years of living a dry, monotonous life, he discovered he was a wizard.

"The Malfoy family is pureblood, meaning our blood isn't ..." He frowned, suddenly unsure of how to proceed. He was taught from a very young age to be proud of who he was, but the hunched boy before him made him doubt himself. Well, at least not to be blunt. 

"Never mind, it isn't important. Are you Muggleborn?"

"Muggle?"

Draco grinned, hopping off the stool. "It means non-wizard."

Harry frowned and stepped on the stool; his emerald eyes glanced in the mirror, admiring how the cloth was becoming a robe.

"My parents were wizards, if that's what you meant." He gave a hesitant smile in the mirror to the blonde boy

They both stood in a comfortable silence. Draco looked out the window searching for his parents, but his eyes kept wandering back to the boy. His hair was messy, and his eyes were bright behind those hideous glasses. Draco could see that his shoulders were tense, so he decided to break the silence and get him to be comfortable.

"I can't wait to learn more about magic. My parents convinced my godfather to tutor me, but it still won't measure to the standards of Hogwarts. Right now, they are shopping for my other supplies," Draco rambled on nervously. He had his friends from childbirth, but his heart tugged at him to make friends with the small boy in front of him. To not let the boy slip through his fingers.

"What are the other houses?" Harry asked tentatively.

"You really don't know anything," Draco murmured and shook his head. 

"It doesn't matter, though! I can teach you. There is Slytherin, the best house in Hogwarts, and attributed to ambition and cunning. There is Ravenclaw, a house known for its studiousness; Gryffindor, legendary for its bravery and courageousness, and then Hufflepuff, loyal to a fault and hardworking."

Harry exhaled, his heart hammering. "I want to be in Slytherin or Hufflepuff," he breathed out. His eyes were shining and glowing. Draco watched the light shimmer in its cool depths. 

Harry enjoyed being with the blonde boy, and because the Dursleys weren’t around a light flickered in his heart. Slowly he looked into the gray eyes, "I'm Harry, by the way," he held out his hand afraid of the ever present rejection “Harry Potter.”

Draco paused, shocked, but the politeness in him covered it. "Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you." He shook the calloused, tan hand, but thin hand. His senses flooded with warm sunlight, and muffling a gasp he choked out, "Are you shopping with anyone?"

"Um, there was Hagrid. He came to deliver my Hogwarts letter." Harry curled inwards. His hair falling into his eyes. "I don't know where he is."

Draco frowned, not liking how alone Harry was. It was downright horrific, and also easy to tell that Harry was not only overwhelmed but downright frightened.

"I can ask my parents to let you shop with us. I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping you." He said in the cool suaveness of a Malfoy.

"We wouldn't mind what, Draco?" asked a drawling voice.

“Father!" Draco whirled around, dragging Harry before his parents. "This is Harry Potter," he smiled before turning to Harry. "These are my parents, Lucius and Narcissa,” turning back to his parents he motioned towards Harry. 

“He's basically alone, and he isn't sure what to do. He grew up with Muggles," Draco wrinkled his nose as he said this.

Lucius' eyebrows rose as he glanced down at the boy before him. He was a tiny thing, drowning in his over sized clothing. His eyes were covered with glasses which had evidence of being broken more than once, and they skittered around not looking at the people before him. He sighed and nodded.

Narcissa frowned down at the little boy her son befriended; He was drowning in his clothes. She swallowed as she wondered if this was the supposed Savior of the Wizarding World. He was just a little boy who looked like he needed a friend. Narcissa grinned and held out her hand towards Harry her eyes slightly calculating. Harry stared at it with longing, unsure of what he was to do. Draco grasped his Mother's other hand- an unusual display in public-and gestured towards the waiting hand. Harry slipped his own into the warm hand, and glanced up shyly into the blue eyes framed delicately with blonde curls. 

His heart thumped and he wondered if this was what it was like to have a mother.

"Harry, dear, what other supplies do you need?" Narcissa asked softly.

Harry shrugged and ducked his head as he tried to slip out of her grasp, but Narcissa's hand tightened around his own.

"I got my robes and some money." he replied 

Narcissa gave a look to her husband and Lucius gave a slight incline of his head. 

"Let's get your books and other classroom materials first, then we can get your's and Draco's wands together." Harry nodded and grinned at his friend.

"'Arry!" A booming voice echoed through Diagon Alley. "Whatcha doin' wit' tho' people?"

Harry gave a tiny grin from the comfort of Narcissa's side. "Hagrid, this is Draco Malfoy and his parents. They offered to help me shop, because I didn't know where you were," he trailed off uncertainly.

Hagrid glowered at the Malfoy family. Dumbledore was going to be angry. "Tho' people are not any good, 'Arry. We mus' be goin'."

Lucius pursed his lips and drew to his full height. He squared his shoulders and glared at the beastly man before him.

"Are you the escort for Harry?" He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"What'sh it to ya?"

Lucius sniffed scornfully. "What escort would consume alcohol on the job?" He hissed. "I will be inquiring on why you were sent, and not a professor of Hogwarts. Good day, Hagrid."

He pushed his family before him, leaving behind Hagrid. He shook his head. "Beastly man," he murmured. "Harry, why was that man sent to deliver your letter?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

Lucius glanced at his wife and flicked his eyes to Harry. She nodded and resumed to tell Harry of the wizarding world. It was ghastly the amount of knowledge, or lack thereof, Harry had of his heritage.

Draco leaned into his Mama's side, as he listened to her tell Harry of the Potters. He saw Harry's’ green eyes were gleam with happiness. He smiled and closed his eyes as his heart thrummed with the contentment of protecting his mate.

Draco stiffened as the thought crossed his mind, and stared at Harry with wide eyes. He ignored his parents, and he looked into the worried, green eyes. He grinned slowly, letting his happiness shine through.

"Father, can you cast a privacy spell, please?"

Lucius did so with a nod. For good measure he also cast an obscuring charm, to hinder gossiping fiends.

"Harry, did you feel anything special when you saw me?"

Narcissa squeezed her son's shoulder in support and Lucius gave his son a nod.

Poor Harry who was huddled in a circle of excited Malfoys shrugged. "I don't know ... it was easy to talk to you?"

Draco beamed.

"Can I tell you what a veela is?"

"A veela?"

"It is a magical creature, of which Purebloods would often intermix their blood with to strengthen the line. The Malfoys have done it often in the past, but Most of the time we only inherit the unique coloring. Like my Grandpapa and Grandmama I am a veela and I will get my magical inheritance when I am fifteen."

"Okay." Harry grinned, but was still confused about the influx of information.

"A veela only has one mate, Harry."

"Okay."

"You're my mate.”

"... Okay?"

Draco grasped Harry's hand, letting his scent wash over him. "You don't have to accept this, but I will never be with another person. I won't force you to be with me Harry, but I will always wait for you."

Harry gazed into the serious eleven year old's eyes. He glanced at Dracos parents,and saw that Lucius had his arm wrapped around Narcissa. His gray eyes flashed with an unearthly light.

"I don't have to decide right now?" He asked in a small voice.

Draco grinned, cradling his mate's hand in his own. "No, you don't have to Harry. We can start as friends and learn more about each other."

Emerald eyes met molten silver.

Harry was unsure of this whole business. He found out he was a wizard and a mate of this veela thing in one day. He gave a soft smile.

"Friends? Friends will be a good start. I have never had a friend before!”


	2. Magic, Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Julieth, who was the first to comment, and this chapter is for you! I'm glad that you are enjoying this little fic.

The car screamed to a stop, and Harry stumbled out. He trudged forwards with his bag flopping on his back. He held his ticket tight in his hand. He walked towards Platform 9. He frowned, glancing down at the ticket. It said Platform 9 3/4.

He sighed in relief when he saw blonde hair. "Draco?" He called out, hoping that he didn't forget about him.

"Harry!" The blonde boy yelped, when Harry suddenly hugged him. The green eyed boy flushed at the uncharacteristic show of emotion, but he was so very glad that Draco didn't forget him.

"Hello, Harry," said the Malfoys.

"Hello, Narcissa. Lucius," Harry nodded. They were immaculate, and he wished that he had better clothes than the hand-me-downs. He felt horribly inferior to them.

Draco pushed him along. "We figured you wouldn't know how to get onto Platform 9 3/4, so we decided to brave King's Cross and come pick you up," he beamed. "Plus, I wanted to see you."

Harry blushed. "It's nice to see you too, Draco," he stuttered out.

Draco smiled. "It's always lovely to see you, Harry," he grinned. "Anyways, see that pillar? It's concealed with magic, but if you just step through, it will take you to Platform 9 3/4."

Draco buzzed around Harry, spouting off random facts. He was excited for this day to finally come!  
"You're ready?"

Harry nodded with a slight grin. It was good to see Draco happy. They stepped through together. Slim arms steadied Harry. Draco's silver eyes winked at him in the sunlight. They were light and alive, blazing with the flame that was in Lucius' eyes back in Diagon Alley.

"Where are your guardians, Harry?" Narcissa's voice broke through the haze of excitement.

"Um, they had an appointment," Harry shrugged. Lucius frowned.

They could have at least walked Harry through King's Cross. He shook his head at the negligent care. He would have to work on that.

Narcissa hugged Draco goodbye with tears in her eyes. She brushed aside a stray curl from her face. "Goodbye, son. Write to me often, okay?" Draco nodded and kissed Mama's cheek. He shook Papa's hand.

Narcissa bent down and kissed Harry's cheek as well. He gasped in surprise. She smiled and stroked down his hair. "You write to me, too, Harry, and tell me all about your house." She whispered in his ear, "You can even complain when Draco is being too overbearing, okay?" He giggled and nodded his head.   
Lucius shook Harry's hand.

"If you ever need anything, Harry, you can write to me."

Draco grinned, loving that his family was accepting his mate. He hugged Harry to his side and waved goodbye to his parents.

"My house elf already put our trunks on the train. I hope you don't mind that I bought you a trunk. I didn't see you buying one at the Alley."

"You didn't have to buy me a trunk, Draco!" Harry wheezed. "Oh, how much do I have to pay you back?"

Draco laughed. "Silly, I wanted to buy you a trunk." He rolled his eyes. "I also have a gift for you, and when we're sorted, I can give you it."

Harry bit his lips, "But I-I didn't buy you anything!"

Draco shook his head in amusement and kissed Harry's temple. "I don't need anything, but you can owl Mama for ideas for Christmas."

Harry giggled. "You're such a greedy thing, aren't you, Draco?"

"I am," Draco readily agreed.

They climbed onto the train, finding an empty compartment. Harry's legs kicked back and forth as he stared out the window. He glanced at Draco.

"Draco?"

"Yea?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," he bookmarked the book in his lap and turned his attention to Harry.

"You're always going on about Slytherin ..." Harry trailed off. He sighed. "What if I'm not in the same house as you?"

Draco laughed. "I will love you the same. Papa always told me that the house doesn't define who you are. I prefer Slytherin to the others, but I will be happy wherever you are." Draco hugged Harry. He was so uncertain. "If we are in different houses, I will request a transfer."

"Really?"

Draco nodded. "I can't leave you alone, Harry. My heart breaks without you, and it is alive with you."

Emerald eyes glanced up at him. "You're such a romantic," he giggled.

Draco lifted his nose in the air. "Don't be foolish, Harry, I am never a romantic," he teased. He grinned and pulled out cards.

"Want to play Exploding Snap?"

They were in the middle of a game, laughing and having a grand time, when the door slammed open.

Draco immediately resumed his Malfoy mask. Harry sneaked behind Draco with wide eyes.

"Yes?" Draco drawled.

A girl stood in the doorway with haughty eyes, maybe even haughtier than Draco.

"Have you seen a toad? This boy, Neville, lost his, and I'm helping him find it."

"We haven't seen such a ridiculous animal."

Harry elbowed Draco. "Don't be mean," he whispered in Draco's ear. He huffed.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but we haven't seen a toad in our vicinity. I will be sure to tell you if we do find it."

"My name's Hermione Granger," she pursed her lips when she saw them clasp hands. "Are you two together?"

"That is none of your business," Draco said coldly. "Now, if you will leave."

Harry nervously rubbed his face. He didn't like the tension.

"Oh my God, aren't you Harry Potter?" Harry clenched Draco's hand tighter, when the girl leaned forward. She breathed out in excitement. Her brown eyes twinkling with delight. "I read all about you. You're Harry Potter, Savior of the world!" Hermione rambled, spouting facts about Harry and his parents.

He blushed and fidgeted behind Draco. "C-can you leave, please?"

Hermione hushed him, gesturing about his life. People were drawing closer to their compartment. There was hushed whispers about the Harry Potter on the train.

Hermione glanced down at the boy. "You're awfully tiny, aren't you? I know the exact thing that will help you grow."

Harry shook his head. "I don't need your help, Miss Granger."

Another loud voice erupted in the compartment. A red head boy shoved his way through the crowds.  
"You're Harry Potter? Oh Merlin, I can't wait to tell my brothers that I met the Harry Potter! I'm Ron Weasley!" Blue eyes flickered to Draco and sneered.

"What are you doing with the Savior, Malfoy?" He spat out. "What did you do to Harry that he would hang out with scum like you? Did you cast an Imperius or poison him?"

Draco gulped down vulgar, coarse words. How dare Weasel insinuate that he would hurt his mate?

"Come on, Harry, I can show you who your real friends are."

Harry glowered and drew himself up. It wasn't the tallest height, but his emerald eyes flashed with anger.

"I don't know where you got your arrogance, but I can decide who my true friends are by myself. Now, please, leave us in peace!" Harry pushed them out in anger and annoyance. He slammed the door shut.  
"Who do they think they are? Thinking it is acceptable to barge into our compartment!" Harry huffed and threw himself on the bench.

Draco chuckled softly. "Do you know of your past, Harry?"

He scowled. "My parents died in a car accident, because my dad was drunk driving."

Draco gasped. "Merlin, no! Who told you that?"

"My Uncle and Aunt?"

"It is a lie." Draco sat down besides Harry. "Your parents were courageous. They faced the Dark Lord and died saving you."

Harry sniffled. "Really?"

"James Potter, your father, was a pureblood, and he fought the Dark Lord in order to try to save his wife, Lily Evans, and his son. He died due to the Killing Curse, as did your Mama. You are a miracle, Harry. You are the only one to have survived the Killing Curse." Draco sighed. "That's why you are revered, because everyone views you as their Savior from the Dark Lord."

Harry paled. "I'm no Savior, Draco. I can't protect them." I can't even protect myself was Harry's unspoken thought.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, a habit he picked up from Harry. "I don't know why they expect an eleven year old to do the job that adults have tried and failed." Draco growled. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Harry!"

Gray eyes melted into silver, as they burned with fire. "I will protect you," he whispered. Gentle hands hugged Harry closer.

He felt tears drip down onto his shoulder. "I'll protect you, Harry," he repeated. "You're my mate and friend."

Harry hugged Draco tighter, soothing Draco.

"And I'll protect you, Dray, as you are my friend and mate."

Draco sniffled and wiped his eyes. He laughed brokenly. "Dray?"

Harry giggled. "It fits."

His silver eyes softened. "Mate?" Harry nodded bashfully then leaned forward, wiping Draco's eyes with the corner of his sleeve. "Now, you're perfect."

They snuggled together for the remainder of train ride.

Hogwarts lightened the horizon. Harry gasped, clenching Draco's hand. It was beautiful.

Candles lit every window, softly illuminating the castle golden. Its graceful towers spiraled into the night sky. Harry turned towards Draco, smiling.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Draco nodded, his words washed away with the beauty. He did admire Hogwarts, but he grew up with pictures and stories of it, so it was not exactly earth-shattering for him. His gray eyes were focused on Harry. The wind sifted through the messy curls with invisible fingers and rouged his cheeks with pink. He burrowed deeper inside his robe, trying to escape the chill.

His veela, while still dormant, was becoming stronger in the presence of his mate. The veela lurked at the edge of Draco's awareness, silently observing Harry who was cold. Draco scooted closer and hugged Harry to his side. He cooed softly in Harry's ear.

Harry giggled. "Draco, you're being weird," but the boy snuggled closer to the warm body, accepting the warmth. Water gently ebbed from the shore, teasing it with its soft tongue. Draco untangled himself from Harry and stepped out of the boat. He helped Harry out of the boat, steadying him when he stumbled.

"Be careful, Harry."

"I've always been a bit clumsy."

Draco rolled his eyes and clasped his hand. He tugged Harry along, impatient to get into Hogwarts. He wanted to see the infamous Great Hall with the ceiling mirroring the sky.

Harry blushed when he saw the other students eye their intertwined hands. He shuffled closer to Draco's side. He was always so confident, a far cry from Harry's shy form.

"People are staring."

"I know."

"I don't like it."

Draco faltered, his veela and wizard self battling for control. The veela side wanted to screech at the interlopers, but his wizard self was more rational and still wanted to screech at the interlopers. He sniffed, lifting his head in the trademark Malfoy haughtiness. They had no business with him or Harry.

"It's okay, Harry. Their opinions of us don't matter."

"It's still weird and uncomfortable."

Draco hugged Harry closer. His heart froze at the thought of Harry not being happy, but he couldn't do much about rudeness.

Harry twisted Draco's robe, ignoring his cries that they will get wrinkled. He was nervous. He watched that rude girl get sorted into Gryffindor. He gulped as Draco's name was called. He didn't want to let go. Draco loosened Harry's grip on his robes. He kissed his temple before sitting on the stool.


	3. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the sorting

"Slytherin!" The hat called out, barely touching Draco's head. He breathed a sigh of relief before walking towards the Slytherin table. They were all clapping politely with quiet nods and smiles. He gazed into the mass of other First Years. He frowned, when he saw the redhead and rude girl approach Harry.

Harry ducked his head when he saw the two people from the train go to him. He frowned. Didn't they get the message that he didn't want to talk to them?

"Harry," called out the red head.

"It's Potter," he glared. "Only my friends can call me Harry."

Hermione gasped. "Oh, you're right, Ron! He must have been Imperioed. Oh dear, we have to tell him."

Harry scowled. Tell who? He licked his lips. He didn't know what to say to that girl. She was ... annoying. She always spouted facts. He didn't like that. Only Draco could chatter his ear off.

"I got to go," he muttered. He pushed through the crowd. He hopped onto the stool. The brim of the Sorting Hat fell onto his eyes.

'Ah, Harry Potter, I have heard a lot of things about you.'

'Apparently, a lot of people heard things about me.'

The sorting hat hummed. 'That Malfoy boy was worried about you. It is interesting to see a veela meet his mate at a young age.'

'I like Draco.'

'I can see that. Already, you two are close. I will put you into Slytherin, Harry, but be aware, that you will face opposition for it. It will be dangerous, but it is also the safest option for Draco to protect you. Good luck, Harry. May Merlin and Morgana be with you.'

Harry placed the hat in the Professor's still hands, before running towards Draco. He didn't register that no one clapped, or the glares directed towards him. He flung himself at Draco and nuzzled into his neck.  
Draco enclosed Harry into his embrace, shielding him. The other Slytherins slowly clapped, filling the silent hall. They could tell that Draco's and Harry's relationship with each other went beyond friendship.

Harry stayed in Draco's embrace, only peeking out when he picked at Draco's plate of food.

"Harry, you have to eat more."

"I'm not hungry," he slurred tiredly. "I'm tired."

Draco chuckled. "Okay, but tomorrow, you will eat a nice breakfast."

"Okay, Dray," he whispered before slumping into Draco. Gray eyes flashed silver, when he saw the other houses sneer at him. He sighed. He would have to tell Harry the full story, and get his parents and godfather to be there.

He clambered to his feet, holding onto Harry. "Draco, how do you expect to carry Potter from the Great Hall to the Slytherin Common Room?"

"Sev, thank Merlin! Can you help me?"

The man shrouded in black scowled. "It's Professor Snape in public, Draco." The boy grinned impishly. 

Severus exhaled. He ignored the puppy dog eyes aimed his way.

He waved his wand, levitating Potter. He gently pushed Draco ahead of him.

"Come on, you brat, time to head to the Common Room."

Draco's hand flew across the parchment like a bird grazing the waters with the tips of its feet. He sighed, glancing back at Harry's sleeping form. His heart melted at the sight. His veela spread its wings wide and high. He shook his head free from the images his veela was projecting. He couldn't wait for him and the veela to become one when he was fifteen. Four more years, and he would have his magical inheritance. He wondered what Harry's magical inheritance would be. Would he become more powerful? Or would Harry become a magical creature? Either way, Draco knew he would have a powerful mate. He tied the letter together with a black ribbon. He gave it to his owl, Nyx. The black owl with wings stenciled in gold flew away. He slid in besides Harry, wrapping him in his arms. He drifted to sleep with the image of his wings around Harry.


	4. Days at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hogwarts Day and Drarry fluff (I think it is at least)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't double update, but I have future chapters written so ... 
> 
> It's dedicated to all those who have commented and clicked the kudos button! Thank you so much for your kind reviews and everything. :)

It was November. Harry was sitting on a window sill in a hallway he found. It was isolated and dark, but he liked it. It reminded him of his childhood, the cupboard. He closed his eyes, glad that he would never have to go back to the Dursleys.

Lucius was kind enough to fight for his removal from the Muggle World, and he won. He was glad. He would spend his breaks and summers at the Malfoy Manor, learning more about his heritage and the wizard world.

He traced patterns in the frost of the window. The crescent moon trembled in the sky, a white gash in the velvet of the night sky. It was beautiful here. Already, frost washed the world in a lace of white. The lake was sluggish, and the treeline was no longer ominous with the autumn leaves. This was his favorite time of the year. The leaves made everything pretty. He sighed. He wondered if Draco could fly with him when it snowed. He sighed, his breath frozen in front of him before melting away.

It was a crushing loneliness, but it was an illusion. Harry was no longer alone. He had Draco, the Malfoys, and a tentative relationship with Snape. He knew there was history between his mom and Snape, but he never got the full story. He didn't mind. Professor Snape often helped him with writing essays.

He pulled his legs underneath him. He curled in on himself, a position he found comforting. Emerald eyes lazily watched the frost kiss the window. He closed his eyes, content. His breath pulled out from him in wisps of dancing ghosts. His chest rose and fell, as he fell into a doze.

Draco watched from the distance. Harry liked being alone at times, and he respected that. What he didn't like was the opportunities the other students had when Harry was alone. They still felt irrational anger and betrayal from the Sorting. He shook his head and cast a warming charm and a shield around Harry (they learned a warming charm earlier that day, and Sev taught him and Harry how to produce a shield).

The Malfoy heir then walked away from Harry. His legs burned with the need to run back to Harry, but he would be angry.

"Azure skies."

He stepped into the Common Room. The fireplace glowed cheerily as it cast a warm, golden glow around the room. He collapsed into a chair and pulled out his book (he finished his homework during his free period).

"No Harry?" Blaise asked in surprise.

"Nope."

Blaise hummed. He was a good friend of Draco's and Harry's. He didn't care of the politics around them. He was a free spirited person, and Draco envied him for it.

"Finished your homework?"

"You know me. I wait till the morning of," Blaise joked. Draco rolled his eyes and huffed.

"I don't know how you can do that."

"I don't know how you can finish your work a week early."

Draco shook his head in amusement and went back to his book. It was of the magical properties of flowers and other herbs. It was quite an interesting book. He caressed the pages with graceful fingers. He knew what he wanted to be. A Potions Master like his godfather. It was a beautiful and an intimate study. No other magic required such concentration, and Draco longed for the days where he would create something useful and helpful.

His lips quirked. Harry would be surprised that he wasn't a spoiled brat all the time.

He looked up when he sensed Harry stumble in. Draco sometimes wondered if Harry truly was a Slytherin. Often times, he could imagine him in yellow garb. Harry tripped over to the couch and threw himself on it.

"Did you have a nice time?"

Harry grunted. "M'kay ... you were there," he slurred out. Draco chuckled and drew him closer.

"You get tired easily."

"Warm."

"Did you finish your homework?"

"M'yea."

Draco stroked Harry's fine hair. The curls were uncontrollable, but soft. He breathed in the unique scent of Harry - cold and rain. Subtle and pretty.

Harry woke with his alarm blaring. He waved his wand in the general area, silencing it. He snuggled his pillow and fell back asleep. Tiny snores slipped out of his room.

Draco snorted as he came out of the shower. He dried himself and got dressed. He tied his tie neatly and looked at himself in the mirror. Nothing was out of place. He turned around, greeting the great task before him.

"Harry, wake up," he shook him. He jumped out of the way when an arm was flung out.

Blaise chuckled in the doorway. "Good luck, man." His light brown eyes were curled in a smile. Draco glared at him.

"How about you help me?"

"Nah, I got punched once."

He scowled.

"Harry, come on. You have to wake up, or we'll be late for breakfast."

A bleary, green eye peeked out from the blankets.

"Whatsch for breakfascht?"

"Pancakes."

"M'kay," Harry rolled out of bed. He landed with a grunt on the stone floor. Draco winced, waiting for Harry to get up. He tapped his foot, when he heard soft snores coming again. He crouched down with an exasperated sigh.

He breathed in deeply, "HARRY!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" A startled yelp filled the common room.

"You have ten minutes to get ready."

Harry nodded. Okay, 1. Shower; 2. Dress; 3. Eat; 4. Class.

Draco cleaned the room as he waited for Harry. He made the beds and tidied their wardrobes.

"Ready?"

"Mmm. Pancakes."

Draco laughed. "Come on, sleepy head." Harry grinned up at Draco and snuggled closer.

"Warm pillow."

"Glad to be of assistance."

Draco huffed as he plopped Harry down at the Slytherin table. Merlin, was he a terrible morning person. He grabbed Harry some pancakes and drizzled maple syrup and strawberries. He poured water in the goblet.

"Eat up."

Harry grunted. His eyes were hooded in weariness. Draco asked, "What did you do yesterday to make you so tired?"

"Nothing," Harry shrugged. "I sat at the window I like."

"You really aren't a morning person."

"Mmm. I don't like to be."

Draco frowned. His veela prowled around inside of him, snarling. Harry was stubbornly closed mouth about his childhood. Nothing screamed loving, but he was not physically or sexually abused. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. If he was, then he would move heaven and earth to get to those Muggles. He glared up at Dumbledore. He was the reason for it, that he was sure of.

"Dray, time to go," a soft tugging on his sleeve pulled Draco from his thoughts. He wiped his mouth and grabbed his bag.

Potions class.

Severus stalked in with menace. His robes fluttered around him, every bit the bird of prey he was. He flicked his wand at the board.

"Write down the ingredients and steps, then make the potion." He sneered down at the children, except at the Slytherins.

Harry waited until the other students got their ingredients, before he carefully stepped into the room. He picked at the ingredients, until he thought he got the best that there was to offer.

"Draco, I got them," Harry muttered. He lined the ingredients up in a line based on which ones they had to use first.

"I cut, you make?"

Draco nodded. "I can't always make the potion," he said sternly. "You have to learn as well, and it is important to prepare the ingredients and mix them."

Harry nodded. His eyes lit up, as he carefully crushed the herbs and extracted the juices. He loved cooking, and not even Aunt Petunia could squash the joy of it. He prepared the ingredients, then he resumed watching Draco drop them in one by one.

"Why do you have to stir it weirdly?"

He laughed softly under his breath. "There are some stirring methods that enhances the magical properties of a potion. Every potion has a magical signature made during the process of creating it. It's similar to cooking, but only wizards can make and ingest potions because of the magic in it."

Harry leaned on his elbows, fascinated by the magic. It was beautiful. The ugly green color shifted into a blushing red then settled on a pale pink. Draco bottled the potion, and they waited for Professor Snape to inspect it.

Black eyes glared into the potion. He sniffed it and eyed the remaining ingredients on the table. "The herbs could have been crushed more, but otherwise perfect." Professor Snape glanced between the smiling Slytherins. "Next time, Draco, guide Harry through making the potion. You were correct in gaining experience in both areas," he glared at the Gryffindors.

They were still subdued, shocked that the Savior of the Wizarding World would be a Slytherin - how ghastly dark could the Savior be to befriend a Malfoy?

Malfoy waved his wand, cleaning the ingredients off the table. "Harry, we have to wash the tools by hand."

They strolled out of the room, free to leave Potions because they finished early. Draco grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on, let's go outside."

It was a beautiful fall day. The sun lingered on the leaves, illuminating their rich reds and oranges. Leaves crackled under their feet, as they went to the towering oak tree. Their robes rustled as they sat on their bums.

"How do you like Hogwarts?"

Harry beamed. "It's wonderful. Everything I could ever dream of!" He laughed carelessly and dropped onto his back. "Everything is better."

Draco also lied down, his gray eyes squinting at the sky. He turned to Harry. His eyes were closed, and his skin golden in the light. His dark curls swayed in the fall breeze. He inhaled smelling the sweet scent of Harry.

"You're beautiful," he breathed out in awe.

Harry blushed. He shifted closer to Draco, hugging in his warmth. "You know my first thought when I saw you was that you were pretty."

Draco smiled. "Handsome, not pretty."

Harry shook his head, his curls brushing against Draco's jaw. "No, pretty."

They enjoyed the warmth of the sun and autumn's unique scent. Draco sighed, waving his wand. "Time to go to Herbology."

Harry enjoyed Herbology. He didn't mind getting his hands dirty, and he liked gardening. DADA was fascinating, but Professor Quirrell was creepy.

Harry was sitting towards the back of the classroom with Draco. He was flipping through the textbook, getting an idea of what he was learning. He was excited. He could defend himself from monsters and creatures. He could become strong.

He was whispering to Draco about the brilliance of DADA, when Professor Quirrell walked in. Harry gasped in pain. He hunched in on himself, covering the lightning mark. It was throbbing and hot to the touch. He distantly heard the snide remarks of him faking pain to gain attention, but his eyes were watering with tears.

He felt cool hands on his back, rubbing it. He relaxed in the gentle motion. He sighed and snuggled into the warm side, the cool hands still on his back.

He felt himself being lifted.

"Can you guys copy your notes for us? I'm going to bring Harry to the Hospital wing."

Harry briefly fell into the darkness after that.

He woke to a blinding white ceiling. He groaned, rolling over to cover his eyes. It was inhumane to make a hospital white. It was painful.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked softly. His pale hand was stroking silky curls.

"It hurt."

"What did?"

"My scar."

Draco's gray eyes shone with worry. "How come? It's eleven years old. It shouldn't be painful anymore."

"I don't know," Harry whimpered. His green eyes still slightly dark with pain. "When Professor Quirrell came into the classroom, it started to throb-"

Draco growled, his eyes becoming silver. They hardened in anger, and his fingers wound themselves tightly around the curls. "He hurt you!"

"Calm down, Draco," ordered a stern voice. Professor Snape swirled into the room with his usual scowl and severe glance.

"Now, Harry, care to tell me why you have inhabited the hospital this early in the school year?"

Harry winced at the harsh tone, causing Draco to growl at his godfather.

"Stop it, Draco." 

Green eyes glared at the blonde boy. "My scar hurt in DADA."

Snape glowered. He drew himself up and his robes in. He knew it. His black eyes glittered with malicious shine.

"Don't worry, Harry, I can take care of this," his lips curled. "Problem."

Harry watched his Head of House stalk out of the room with a flourish of robes. He looked like a hawk with his talons out, ready to sink into the flesh of prey.

Harry snuggled into Draco's side. "What is Professor Snape going to do?"

Draco just smirked and rubbed Harry's hand. "Nothing that concerns you."

Harry frowned up at Draco, but he let it slide. He wouldn't worry about it.


	5. Gryffindors and Their Persistent Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindor Confrontations (one out of many)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I realized I posted the same chapter twice! Such a doofus!  
> Anyways, here is the real chapter 5.

Hogwarts still amazed Harry. Often in his free time, he would wander the halls and talk to the portraits. He made a few friends with the portraits, taking in their advice and listen to them ramble. They just wanted to talk, and he was willing to lend an ear. 

He was sitting on a window sill, where his favorite portrait hung. 

It was of a beautiful woman. Her dark hair fell to her waist, and it was bright from the moonlight. Wings erupted from her back in a colorful storm painted on inky wings. Her silver eyes glowed. She smiled softly at her new friend. 

"Harry, how are you?"

He chuckled. "Good, it is absolutely brilliant!" He gushed. "Magic is wonderful. I love it. My favorite classes are Potions and Herbology." He smiled, hugging his knees close. "I'm glad I am here."

She smiled. "Magic is a wonderful thing." She spread her wings, catching an invisible updraft that lifted her off the ground. 

"So, how is Draco?"

Harry threw his hands in the air. "Insufferable! He is always watching me, with me." He glared out the window. "But Draco is protective of me, and he will always help me and be with me." He sighed, glancing at the portrait. "I like Draco, and there is a big chance of me accepting him as a mate," he whispered. "He was my first friend, and he is kind and loyal." He sighed once again with a goofy smile. 

The lady fluttered her wings. "He was just like my lover."

"Your lover?"

"Oh yes, he was very handsome and rich, much like your Draco." She sighed and landed on her feet. "We were mates, but he died in battle."

"I'm sorry."

She laughed with her sad eyes. "It was a long time ago, sweetie."

"It would still hurt."

"Yes," she said. "I suppose it does."

They sat in comfortable silence. Harry twiddled with his fingers, and she puttered about her frame. 

The Boy Who Lived startled at the sound of loud voices. He scowled, recognizing one of the Gryffindors. 

He sat up, hoping the shadows would hide him, as he saw the familiar red head and bushy haired girl. 

Sharp brown eyes spotted him though. She smiled, her buck teeth glaring out at him. He gulped. 

"There you are!" She dragged him up. "We were looking for you."

"W-why were you looking for me?" He cursed his stutter. 

"Silly," Harry shuddered in disgust. He didn't like when she called him that. "We wanted to talk to you."

Ron interrupted them in his usual, slow fashion. "Yea, we were wondering how you could hang out with a bunch of wannabe Death Eaters?" He mocked gagging in disgust. "They're losers and freaks."

Harry pushed the girl away. "Look, I don't get what your deal is, but I choose who my friends are, not you. The Slytherins are my housemates, and they are my friends, so bugger off!" His magic crackled angrily, and his eyes were slits. 

The girl laughed. "Harry-"

"Don't call me Harry!" He yelled. 

She rolled her eyes. He seethed at her rudeness. This was why he hated the Gryffindors. They were rude and loud. 

"Harry, we," she gestured between her and the red haired kid. "We are your true friends, and we can protect you and love you. Not like those Death Eaters," she sneered. 

"You bloody-!"

Harry smiled relieved when he saw a pale shadow. Silver eyes were flashing with anger. 

"Leave!" He hissed, as he hugged Harry behind him. 

The girl rolled her eyes and waved her wand. "Petrifi-!"

Draco roared, wind whipped in the hallway. "LEAVE!"

The girl and boy fled. 

Wind still rippled, lashing out at the windows. The floor rattled and shook. 

Harry, scared, stroke the pale hair. He snuggled closer. "Calm down," he chanted. "Please." 

Draco relaxed into the warm embrace. His silver eyes dimmed to gray. He turned around and hugged Harry. 

"I'm sorry," he muttered. He threw away his pride as a Malfoy who never apologizes, and he apologized to Harry. He would always be worth it to Draco - his pride, his money, his everything - all those were inconsequential to him if it meant keeping Harry at his side.

"It's okay. You were just scary."

"I promise never to scare you."

Harry laughed. "Don't promise anything you can't keep."

Draco frowned. "Then I will try not to scare you."

"How did you know I was here?"

"A woman came to me."

Harry turned to stare at a smiling veela. She waved her hands and fluttered her wings. He mouthed, "Thank you."

November fell into December, bringing snow and hot chocolate. Harry always stayed by Draco's side, even if his nerves grated in annoyance, but the eyes were worse. Everywhere he went, except for the bathroom and Slytherin Common Room, he felt those eyes burning in his back. He knew it was those Gryffindors. They were sniffing around, looking for a chance to isolate him. Harry lingered by the Slytherins. He was confused as to why he was sought after - why did the Gryffindors want him?


	6. Professor Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this story is not beta'ed, so if you find mistakes, you can comment below and tell me ...
> 
> 1/16/15 - edit

Harry skulked in the shadows. Draco was busy doing whatever, and he was alone. He pursed his lips in thought. He could go to the Common Room, but it was awfully boring without Draco. He could do the Charms essay due next week ... nah. 

Professor Snape! He could ask him a question he was dying to know.

He lingered at the door, its ominous mouth closed. His insides shriveled in fear. Professor Snape was still scary, even to the Slytherins. 

He hesitantly knocked on the door. A sharp call beckoned him in. He inched the door open and peeked in. 

"Stop being a skittish Hufflepuff and come in!"

Harry shuffled in until he was to his Head of House's desk. 

He plopped down on the seat, its comfortable leather seat embracing him. He sighed and relaxed. 

"What do you want?" 

"Oh, right, um, um, would you happen to know, um, why the Gryffindors are bothering me?"

"Who is bothering you?" Black eyes bore into him. 

"I don't know," he shrugged. "A bushy haired girl and a red head boy."

"I see."

"Do you know them?" Harry peered up at Professor Snape. 

"Yes, I do. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

"I don't know them."

"That is fortunate, then." Snape smirked. "Don't worry; they won't bother you again." He couldn't help the gleeful thoughts of punishing the Gryffindors. They were testing his patience. 

Harry laughed, grateful for not being on Professor Snape's ire. Like Professor Quirrel, those Gryffindors won't bother him again. He sobered. "I-it won't be permanent, will it?"

Snape chuckled, his black eyes shiny with malice (not directed towards Harry). "Of course not, Harry. They just might have to pickle some rat spleen for two weeks every night."

He gasped and wrinkled his nose. "That's awful."

Harry sat in the chair. He asked another question, "Why does the Headmaster glare at me?" 

Snape stiffened in his chair, not expecting that question. "He is," he formulated on how much he should say in his head. "Headmaster Dumbledore had many expectations about you. You were to be a Gryffindor, become the perfect Savior for the world, and you were to have Gryffindor friends and hate the Slytherins."

"Why?"

That infernal question floated in Snape's head. 

"Harry, do you understand how your parents were killed?"

"Yes, now I do."

Snape sighed. "There are stereotypes of Slytherins - dark, evil, and followers of the Dark Lord, and the Gryffindors are the heroes of the world. Always defenders of the light." His hands curled into fists. "It isn't always so black and white. There were many Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs Death Eaters. But, it is convenient to think of the world in black and white. Easy to point out scapegoats. The story, however, begins when you before you were a baby.

There was a foolish Death Eater, blinded by hate and misery, and he overheard a prophecy. He did not think of the consequences, but he told the Dark Lord, thinking that it was a prophecy, flimsy and unreliable. At that point, the Dark Lord was paranoid and unstable, and he sought after the baby born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... the one who has the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. The Dark Lord, eventually, found the prophesied person because of a traitor. He killed your parents and attempted to kill you. When the world heard of the Boy Who Lived, the only person to survive the Killing Curse, they heaped the responsibility onto your shoulders. And as all Slytherins are Death Eaters, and all heroes are Gryffindors, it was presumed that you would be a Gryffindor like your parents, Lily and James Potter."

Harry sat in the silent room. The candles flickered, breaking the shadows with light. He gazed at his lap, his mind whirring with the new information. 

He licked his lips, looking up at the stoic man before him. His face was framed by lanky, black hair. His arms were crossed, and he looked stiff and uncomfortable. 

"You were that Death Eater, weren't you?"

Professor Snape jerked upright. His black eyes glittered with something Harry didn't understand. 

"Yes, I was."

Black eyes gazed into green eyes, without fear. He was almost resigned. 

Harry slowly got up, and he crossed behind the desk. He wrapped his arms around Professor Snape's waist. He nuzzled into the slender waist. 

"Thank you."

"For what?" Came the choked voice. 

"For telling me. I can tell that you regret your choices," clear, green eyes gazed up into his Head of House's own eyes. "I forgive you."

Black eyes filmed over with tears, but they didn't fall. Instead, the arms tightened their grip on the little, kind boy. 

"Thank you," the silky voice muttered. "Thank you."


	7. Passing of Time

First year passed without any problems. Harry and Draco grew closer and closer, along with Blaise and Theo. Harry was still unsure of Daphne and Pansy, because ... they were girls and that was enough reason. 

The Savior was still in Slytherin, which irked the Gryffindors - Harry didn't care. He was content. Professor Snape was kind (Harry wormed his way into his heart). He spent breaks and summer with the Malfoys, learning his heritage and other studies (politics, dancing, etiquette, and other things that Malfoys deem it appropriate for them to know). It was exhausting, but Harry loved learning. 

Second year also came without a hitch, besides Harry failing History of Magic. 

Third year was where it got interesting.

First, Draco asked Harry to officially court him. It was a period of two years where Harry was showered with sentimental gifts and vice versa. Honestly, it was adorable, and everyone saw it coming (much to the chagrin of the Gryffindors and the Headmaster). Harry's green eyes would light up with happiness and love, and Draco's gray eyes would gleam like the sunset on the ocean. 

Second, Remus Lupin came to teach the DADA class. Harry was intrigued with the scarred man. He often felt those amber eyes upon his back, like a comforting weight. 

Third, Harry might just love Draco. 

Fourth, Harry was in love with Draco.


	8. Third Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another confrontation between Harry and a Gryffindor. When will they ever learn?
> 
> Dumbledore arrives on scene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the last chapter was so short, so here's another! 
> 
> Oh! I later chapter is my absolutely favorite, so I might speed up the processing of getting there, lol. I have no patience.

The eyes never approached him, but they were always there. Somehow Professor Snape took care of the problem for him, and for two years there were no issues. However, they were Gryffindors, so they were dunderheads at their best and outright wankers at their worst.

Harry huddled in the corner. His hand gripped the necklace. The wings bit into his palm, but he drew comfort from it. Draco gave it to him after the Sorting. It was a pretty necklace, and he always wore it.   
Now, he was facing a red-faced, red-haired boy that was seething with rage. Why? Harry couldn't tell you.

His eyes were wide in shock, and he was frozen. He didn't dare draw his wand, because he didn't want to get in trouble. The Headmaster milked every discipline in his favor, not that it helped much, but Harry found it annoying.

His legs trembled. This red-haired Gryffindor made him scared. He was bigger than him. He tried to grab his wand, but it got tangled in his robes.

"Why are you doing this?" His voice quaked and trembled. "I don't understand."

Ron glared at the supposed Savior. He was weak! He spat on the ground, almost hitting Harry's feet. It was unfair.

"You were supposed to be my best friend. You were supposed to be my roommate, but then you fucked it up by becoming a slimy little Slytherin. It's unfair," he snarled. Ron twisted his wand in his hand, then decided something was better than a few well placed hexes. "We have no need for a traitorous bastard like you." Ron lunged forward, roaring in his anger.

Harry, startled and confused, just huddled in on himself. He protected his head. He was experiencing flashbacks.

... Dudley chasing after him ... flashing, white teeth bared with malicious intent ... a purple face screaming at him ... clawed fingers digging into his shoulder ... a dark cupboard closing in on him ... sheets that smelled faintly of blood ... a burning, throbbing pain as his arm broke …

"Stop it," Harry sobbed. "Please, I'm sorry!"

The Gryffindor was a boy consumed with anger and bitterness. It was unfair that he was poor, that he couldn't get what he wanted, that he wasn't friends with the Boy Who Lived, that he wasn't popular, that he had his life with his annoying family. He was a jealous boy and often overlooked.

He ran down the hallway and exited out of Hogwarts. He skidded around the corner, where he knew it was isolated. He punched the wall again and again. He was satisfied when his knuckles were bloody and sore. No one would know that he beat the Boy Who Lived. He then went off to the Infirmary where he could be healed.

Harry stared sadly at the wall, and he stumbled to his feet. He shuffled down the hallway, using the wall as support. He cried out when pain flushed through his body. He tripped over his feet, crying out as his ribs were jarred. Tears leaked through his swollen eyes. He whimpered and dragged himself to a dark corner. He curled up, wanting Draco. Draco! Draco! Draco! He chanted in his head, calling out for someone to give him comfort. Someone to heal him.

Draco was talking to his godfather, when he felt a twinge in his heart. It was a distressed call that became louder and louder. He winced and grabbed his head.

"What's the matter, Draco?"

"It hurts," he confessed. "My head."

"Do you need a headache potion?"

"It's not a headache ... I think Harry's in trouble ... I feel anxious and distressed and ... in pain-" Draco snarled. "Who dared touch my Harry?!" He roared. His silver eyes flashed with dangerous light, as he flew out of the room. Severus sighed. He followed the enraged Draco at a distance. Other students threw themselves out of his way, seeing the anger radiating off of him. He howled as he drew closer and closer to Harry. He could smell the blood. He struggled pushing back the anger enough to comfort Harry. It was instinct that made Draco want to tear at the air.

"Harry?" He choked out. He dropped to his knees, cradling the bloody head. (The veela writhed in his head. He wanted to burst out with an awful screech and make the attacker pay.) "Uncle Severus help me!"

Snape bent down, and he summoned his potion kit. He poured blood replenishing potion and a pain potion into Harry's mouth. He then conjured a stretcher and levitated Harry onto it. "Draco," he said softly. "We have to bring Harry to the Infirmary. It is the only way that Harry will get proper care."

The Malfoy Heir hovered by the stretcher, holding onto Harry's hand. His gray eyes focused on Harry's own. They were swollen and bruised, but there was a sliver of green slicing through the purple and blue.  
Draco whispered into Harry's ear, causing him to smile a tiny bit. Snape looked away. It was apparent that they loved each other. Two young boys in love.

Snape ignored his own twinging heart. He pushed into the Infirmary.

"Sev- Oh my! Put him onto one of the beds." Poppy bustled about, grabbing some potions.

"I already gave him a blood replenishing and a pain reliever.”

Poppy muttered and waved her wand. A golden nimbus surrounded Harry. Draco watched the bruises retreat. He sighed, relieved that his mate was healed.

"There are only superficial cuts for the most part. A head wound. Bruised ribs," Poppy frowned, her eyes flashing. She frowned. There was that Gryffindor that came in to heal his hands, and the bruising was consistent with punching a person. She shook her head. She was a healer, and she will heal people who need it. She bit her lip, as she healed. Should she tell the angry mate and Potions Master about the Gryffindor boy? She better not. Otherwise, there would be more bodies in the Infirmary.

Draco turned to Professor Snape. "The Gryffindors, but who would be utterly daft as to attack the Savior? If anything, it would make Harry want to not save the world." Draco chuckled darkly. "But Harry is too good of a person to let the world flounder."

Draco clenched his teeth together. He wanted to hurt the attacker so bad, but Harry looked small and lonely in the center of the bed. He sniffed back tears. Who would hurt such a gentle soul? He brushed back the curly hair, now clean. He hugged Harry close to him, mindful of the healing wounds. The two mates sought each other for comfort in the closeness of each other. Draco hummed softly as he let the tears fall into his mate's raven hair. Who would hurt him indeed?

Snape let a tiny smile slip past his mask. He was about to speak, when the door slammed open. He winced when he saw the sparkling magenta robes striped with fluorescent orange and lime. Holy hell was that atrocious.

"Severus! I heard that Harry was attacked."

"Yes," Snape raised his chin, shifting his body to block Harry and Draco from the Headmaster's eyes. They twinkled with benevolence, but he knew better. Dumbledore should have been sorted into Slytherin.


	9. A Confrontation and a Drunken Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Lucius get drunk.
> 
> * Tiny talk of Remus ... Remus is getting so close!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 1/16/16
> 
> A lovely person has been asking questions about the timeline, which I am thankful about because I absolutely hate time. Anyways, up till chapter 7, Draco and Harry have been first years. But afterwards, it skips to Third Year. I'm sorry for the time jump, but I had to make them slightly older. In conclusion, Draco and Harry are thirteen year olds. 
> 
> I hope that clears everything up, and if it doesn't then comment and I will reply back ASAP.

Severus didn't trust Dumbledore, not to the extent as before. He tilted his head as he contemplated why Dumbledore would grace the Infirmary with his presence.

Ah ... "Headmaster, what a pleasant surprise."

"I should say the same to you, Severus," Dumbledore smiled. He conjured a red chair and sat in it. "How are you, Harry?"

He scowled and pulled the sheet up. "I was hurt by the redhead Gryffindor."

"I'm sure Ron Weasley didn't mean anything by it."

"I beg to differ, Headmaster," Harry gripped Draco's hand tightly. "He had the intentions of hurting me badly. I don't know where those Gryffindors come from, but they think they have the right to control who my friends are. I don't like them."

"They're just trying to help you, Harry, but I will have a talk with Mr. Weasley tomorrow."

Dumbledore's gaze bore into Harry's, but Harry looked away not liking the funny feeling.

"Headmaster, I'm tired. I would like to go to sleep." Harry burrowed under the covers that were, despite appearances, quite warm and soft. He snuggled further in them, hugging his pillow to his chest. "Goodnight, Headmaster."

Dumbledore frowned. He got up and vanished the chair. "Goodnight Harry. Mr. Malfoy. Severus."

"Phew, he's gone," Harry muttered. His eyes fluttered close. Draco caressed his hair back with gentle eyes. He looked at his godfather.

"He has to pay. There can't not be any consequences, otherwise, his actions will injure other people further."

Severus nodded. "This has gotten too far, but those are thoughts for another day. Draco, you're falling asleep where you stand. Go to bed." Slender hands cradled the thirteen year old to his chest. So small, a child still, trying to protect an even more innocent child. He sighed. Where had the world gone to? He tucked in the sleeping child and kissed him goodnight. He bent down, after a moment's thought, and kissed Harry's forehead. He conjured a ball of light to float above their beds. With a last glance, he left the room.  
Severus knelt on the mat. Lucius face bobbed in the flames.

"Lucius, Dumbledore has become an even more imminent problem. Harry was attacked today by Ron Weasley. There is going to be a conference tomorrow with his parents and I."

Lucius' slender eyebrows curled in astonishment. "Severus, may I come through?"

"Certainly."

Severus backed away and unlocked his floo. Lucius swirled into view and stepped out with elegance. He flicked his wand, ridding himself of soot.

"Thank you. Now, you were saying?"

"Just a few hours ago, Draco and I brought Harry to the Infirmary for injuries. They were not severe, thank Merlin, but they were painful. Madame Pomfrey healed him, then Dumbledore came in. He tried to convince Harry that the Gryffindors were his friends."

"Did Harry believe that?"

"No, but this has been going on since First Year. It started with relentless stalking, but I thought I put a stop to that. But this year it progressed into physical violence."

"Draco must be upset," Lucius murmured.

"Harry's his mate, there would not be any other expectations. They're sleeping in the Infirmary right now."

"What are we to do?"

"Besides withdrawing Harry from school? Nothing."

"There's an idea."

Severus pinched his nose. His face was lined with exhaustion.

"There are so many other variables to consider, and Hogwarts does give a good education."

"Is education more important than a boy's life?"

Unwillingly, Severus' mind flashed to a bushy haired Gryffindor. He grimaced. "Some people think so."

"Fools."

Severus scowled and leaned back. He was lost, he must admit. Dumbledore would use everything in his power to keep Harry in Hogwarts. He was hesitant of unleashing Dumbledore's wrath.

Lucius snapped his fingers. "Millie, get the Macallan whiskey and the crystal whiskey glasses."

"Always the best."

Lucius smirked. "Of course." He leaned back, sipping the fine whiskey. He was loathe to admit, but the Muggles made some of the best whiskey. It settled like burning honey in his stomach. He eyed Severus.  
His lithe body was clothed in those black robes. His slender fingers curled around the crystal glass with elegance. He seemed to melt into the shadows, flickering in and out of view like the ebbing of waves on the shore.

"You need someone, Severus."

He scowled and pursed his lips. "We are not here to talk about me, Lucius. The youngest Weasley has to learn the consequences."

Lucius chuckled and smiled. "Oh, and we will deal with Weasley, but your life is more interesting. So many rumors of the 'Greasy Git in the Dungeons' ... who would dare touch that foul-mouthed creature?"

Severus bared his teeth in return, his black eyes burning with an unearthly light. "Only those lucky enough."

"And who might those be?"

"No one as of late."

Lucius threw his head back in good humor. He fell into the chair with careless grace. "Ah, Severus, you're so lonely."

"I'm not lonely, Lucius." Severus got up, his gait steady and surefooted. "I am content with my life."

The Malfoy Lord eyed his friend. "Who was that girl you befriended? That redhead ... in Gryffindor? Lily Evans? No one like her?"

Severus frowned, a wash of sadness flooding his senses that not even the finest whiskey can burn to oblivion with its sweet tongue.

"Always her, Lucius."

Severus sat back down with a heavy sigh. He wondered how this conversation centered so nobly around Harry evolved into his own life. He blamed it on the whiskey.

He took another sip of it.

He hadn't lied. There was no other girl like Lily in his life, but he wasn't chaste in his thoughts.

His mind brought forth a man with glowing amber eyes. No matter how many times he pushed him away, he always stumbled back into his life.

"Nope. No other like Lily," he murmured in a drunken slur. Lucius turned in his chair with bleary eyes. He grunted.

"I'm sure," he drawled before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I am not sure how I liked this chapter. It was iffy and odd for me. It seemed to not flow, but I had to start Remus somewhere. So please tell me what you think! I think it is an awkward chapter.


	10. Saturday is the best day of the week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron Weasley's punishment

Severus groaned. His head was throbbing. He lifted his head, heavy with fog. He saw a blurry shape of blonde.

It was not the smartest decision to invite Lucius Malfoy late at night.

He scrambled for his wand and waved it. Two potions flew in. He caught them and drank one of them. He sighed when the fog shrank back to non-existent levels. He was a great potions master.

He stumbled forward and shook Lucius awake. He wordlessly handed him the potion. He watched the grayness retreat from his body, leaving behind a haggard but handsome face. He helped Lucius up and guided him to the floo. He threw in the green powder and said Lucius' destination. He gently pushed him through then closed and locked the floo.

He stumbled to the bathroom and disrobed. He stepped underneath the shower head, relaxing under the comforting weight. He rolled his neck, cracking it, and stretched. He yawned, mindlessly washing his hair and body.

He finished his shower and toweled off. He grabbed his comfy robes and slipped them on. He yawned once again and picked a book: Potions of the Past of the Most Vile Nature. He cast a featherweight charm on the thick tome and resumed reading.

Harry woke to a blinding light. He moaned, turning over to cover his face with a pillow. He grunted when a weight dipped the bed. A warm breath fanned the nape of his neck. He shivered at the ticklish feeling. "Draco," he whined. "Stop it." He peeked over his shoulder to glare at the unrepentant blonde boy. A devilish grin flashed in Harry's mind before soft lips descended on his neck. A brush of tender lips made Harry shiver.

"Stop it, Dray! Your father said we couldn't do any funny business."

"I know, but you're so unresistable."

"Veela tease."

"Mmm, it's in my nature."

"Not until your inheritance."

"Two more years, Harry, then we can be together," the suddenly serious voice made him roll over. He grinned at the boy hovering on top of him. He eyed him with a small, happy grin.

"Two more years, no more." Harry pulled his (boyfriend) down on the bed and hugged him close. He closed his eyes, safe in the warm embrace. His arms were strong from Quidditch, and it only enhanced the safety Harry felt in Draco's arms.

The mates fell asleep in each other's arms, warm and happy. Poppy came in and couldn't help cooing. They were adorable! She promised to get a picture for them. She grinned and slipped away. She didn't dare disturb them, and if anyone else does, then let them know the wrath of Poppy Pomfrey.

Severus closed the book. He got up and straightened his robes. He strode out of his room and towards Dumbledore's office. He sneered out the password, "Strawberry Shortcake."

A shrill voice bounced around the office. He muffled his wince. That woman's voice and a hangover never mix well. Bloody Lucius having to drag in the whiskey. He glared at the woman. Bloody annoyance. He was only enduring the Weasley matriarch’s presence for Harry's and Draco's sake.

"Mrs. Weasley, I can assure you that your son, Ronald, had every intention of hurting Mr. Potter." He sneered at the boy's fuchsia face. "Not only did he hurt Mr. Potter, but he disguised it by furthering injuring his hands by attacking a wall."

"My Ronnie would never hurt the Boy Who Lived! The poor darling is probably abused by the Slytherins, and you're trying to pass off the blame."

"That is an asinine thought. Unlike, you 'honorable' Gryffindors, we Slytherins would never attack one of our own."

"Now, now, Severus," Dumbledore placated with his sugary voice. "I'm sure we can deal with this in a peaceful manner. Ron can apologize to Harry and have two detentions with Hagrid."

Severus drew himself up to his full height. "If you think that is appropriate punishment, I disagree. He physically attacked another student. He should get suspended for two weeks at the least!"

"Albus, you can't do that! Ron has school work and Quidditch to do! It would be detrimental to his future," said Professor McGonagall. She thinned her lips at her colleague. "Severus, be reasonable. I agree there should be some punishment, like detention with you or Filch, but Ron doesn't have to be suspended." The Head of Slytherin sneered at the Head of Gryffindor.

"He should have thought of the consequences of attacking another student beforehand."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Severus, I agree with Molly. It would hurt his grades, and we can't have that now can we?"

He shook with rage. It was the same thing all over again! Dumbledore was protecting his precious Gryffindors, who were more important than the Slytherins.

He spat out in disgust. "You know that is not the correct punishment, Headmaster. You have a duty to the other students, not just the Gryffindors."

"Ronnie's just a boy!"

"A boy who clearly knows how to hide evidence," Severus glared at the boy. He flushed an ugly color, his blue eyes bright with anger and hatred.

Molly gaped before stepping closer to the Slytherin. "You vile-!"

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "Hush, Molly. I agree with Professor Snape here. It is not right to attack another student, and just because Ron is a Gryffindor doesn't mean he can get extra privileges."

"Wh-!" Mrs. Weasley sputtered.

"Molly, bring Ronald back home. I'll have a word with him after this meeting is over."

"But, Arthur!"

"Now."

The two redheads swirled into the green fire. Severus sighed. At least one Weasley had common sense. They turned towards Headmaster Dumbledore to find out the details of Mr. Weasley's two weeks suspension.

Harry lingered near Draco. They were in the Common Room catching up on homework and classwork. Draco was talking to Blaise and Theo. He snuggled to Draco's side, after he was finished with his Charms and Transfiguration work.

"... Yule break."

"I'll owl Mother."

Harry asked quietly, "What's happening on Yule break? I missed it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Blaise and Theo are coming over for a couple of days."

"Oh."

"Is that okay?"

"Of course. It is your house."

"You're the best, Har."

Harry smiled and ducked underneath Draco's arm. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. He was satisfied, yea ... that's the word. Satisfied. He had Draco and a family with the Malfoys and Snape. Life was better than he ever imagined.


	11. The Approaching Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Hagrid's and Harry's (minimally) interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'ed

The wind was nippy. It lunged at your exposed skin with red bites. Harry snuggled further into his cloak. He knocked on the hut's door. "Hello, Hagrid," he grinned. He stepped into the fire warmed air. He sighed and unwrapped his green and silver scarf. 

"'Lo! 'Arry. Cakes? Tea?"

"I'll have a cup of tea, please." He wrapped his hands around the tiny mug (or what counted for tiny for the giant man.) "Thank you." He blew on the liquid, watching the golden hue shimmer in the firelight. He breathed in the spiced aroma and took a sip. He was surprised back in First Year that Hagrid made one of the best cups of tea he ever drank. 

He relaxed, grateful for the warmth. 

"How are you, Hagrid?"

Massive shoulders shrugged. "Nothin' much. Just been dallyin' in the forest, lookin' for some plants for Pr'fesser Snape."

Harry listened to the soothing, choppy voice of Hagrid. It was funny how calming Hagrid could be. He always meant well. He rambled on about the animals. Along with the warmth in the air and in his stomach, Harry nodded off. 

Hagrid noticed that Harry was asleep. He smiled. Must have been tired. He grabbed the mug before it could spill and threw a faded green and purple blanket over the poor boy. He hushed Fang when he was clicking across the floor. 

"Hush, ole boy. 'Arry's sleepin' here."

Fang whined and curled at Harry's feet. "Best go tell ta Malfoy kid, eh? Stay," he commanded. "Protect 'Arry, ole boy."

Hagrid didn't dislike the Malfoy boy anymore, but he also didn't like him as he did Harry. He ambled out of his hut and headed off to the castle. 

He saw Professor Snape gliding down the hallway. A sight to behold indeed. 

"'Pr'fesser Snape! Sir," he called out. 

The man turned around with raised eyebrows. "Yes, Hagrid?"

He grinned. "I came ta see Draco."

"Do you have a message for him? I can deliver it later because he is in a study session."

"Ah, kay, 'Arry's in my hut."

A faint smile appeared on Snape's face. He nodded. "Thank you for telling me, Hagrid. Oh, and can you tell Harry that it is almost dinner?"

"Sure thing. Yer welcome, Pr'fesser Snape."

Hagrid stepped out of the castle and went back to his hut. He frowned when he saw a moving shadow. He glared into the forest. Who was there? He made a note to patrol the forest later on that night.

He shook Harry awake. "'Arry! It's almost dinner time." The little boy moaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Five more minutes, Dray ... it's warm ..." 

"'Arry!" Hagrid yelled a bit louder. 

"Nng!" He shot up from the couch.

"Hagrid?"

"Dinner time. Pr'fesser Snape said ta tell ya."

"Thanks, Hagrid! Sorry I fell asleep. I guess I was really tired." He patted Fang's head. 

Hagrid laughed. "Just come see me soon, eh, 'Arry?"

"Okay," he chirped and hugged the big man. With one last pat to Fang's head, he dashed off. 

He skidded to a halt before the doors. "Hey, Dray!" He hugged him quickly. 

"Somehow, you always come in with dirt and leaves all over your robes!"

Harry giggled. "I went to see Hagrid, but I fell asleep."

"Did you wear your cloak?" He nodded.

"It's really warm! Thank you for that," he blushed. "I love it." Draco gave him a cloak as a courting gift as soon as it got cold. It was a thick, black cloak with dark blue silk lining. 

"Anything for you."


	12. The Grim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk of Sirius Black!

There were no more attacks, although he still felt eyes on him in the library and the Great Hall. He skipped to the Slytherin table. He saw multiple eyes roll at his exuberant display, but they all expected it now. Honestly, the Sorting Hat placed Harry in Slytherin because it offered the best protection and Draco, not of cunning and ambition (although, in Harry's own right, he could be absolutely sneaky.)

He really wished that the Slytherins wouldn't be as reserved in public. He thought it would help miles with the whole stereotypes. 

"I got you a gift, Dray." He thrust a shimmering blue present at his betrothed (not yet, but it might as well have been.) He grinned and sat down. He watched slender fingers carefully unwrap the present. He gasped. 

"Harry, I love it," he whispered. He touched the soft scarf that seemed to glow under the candlelight. He wrapped it around his throat. "Very warm," he murmured.

"It's made out of threstal hair and weaved with the finest silk." He blushed. "It reminded me of your eyes, and Narcissa said you were lusting after a scarf like it."

Draco caressed the necklace at his mate's throat and purred. "Thank you, Harry."

Later that night, Harry was found staring out the window with a troubled frown. He was hugging himself. 

"Dray?" He asked softly, blushing. He could sense the blonde boy's presence. 

"Harry," he said with a wicked grin and hugged him from behind. "Yea?" He asked seriously when he noticed that Harry was being serious.

He turned around. "Do you believe in the Grim?"

Pale eyebrows rose like wings fluttering in the air. "A well known omen of death." He pushed himself up on the window chair and hugged Harry close to his chest. "I don't take much stock in divination. It is flimsy at best and unclear, but why?"

"Professor Trelawney came up to me when I was coming back from Professor Snape's office-"

"Why were you in Professor Snape's office?"

"Just for some potion questions," Harry shrugged. "Nothing much really. But this crazy woman came up to me, and she gripped my shirt. She didn't hurt me though, just was intense. She told me: 'The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen - the worst omen - of death! (1)'

It was creepy, Dray. I didn't like it."

He burrowed deeper into the safety of the arms wrapped around him. 

"Don't listen to her. A bunch of quackery and hogwash."

"I don't think so, Dray. I haven't told you this, or well anyone because I didn't want to sound crazy," Harry looked into silver eyes. "But I have been seeing a black dog. Whenever I went to go after it, it would disappear into the forest."

"Where did you see it?"

"In the forest out there, Hogsmeade once, and that's it."

"I'll ask Severus about it."

"Okay."

"Go to bed, it's getting late, and we have a transfiguration test tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," he exhaled. "It's a total nightmare."

Draco watched Harry crawl into bed before kissing him goodnight. His veela stretched with delight. The barrier between him and his veela were getting thinner by the day. Constantly, he was overwhelmed with Harry's senses and the urge to hide him away from the world. It didn't make any sense, though, because he wasn't suppose to get his veela inheritance until he was 15. Another thing to go ask Uncle Severus tomorrow.

He collapsed by Harry's side and drifted to sleep with the scent of his betrothed comforting him.

(1): from The Prisoner of Azkaban


	13. The Woes of Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Severus interaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note, I will put in ~~~ when I switch POVs, but I will start at this chapter, and edit the earlier chapters when I have time.

Severus' black eyes blazed with mindless fury.

Draco was startled. Usually his godfather was calm and collected. He hesitated, but an instinctive feeling had him run out of the room.

He didn't understand.

[Flashback begins]

He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Severus looked up from grading essays and sighed. "What do you want now, Draco?"

"I can't just talk to my favorite godfather?"

"You always want something, and I am your only godfather," Severus teased lightly.

Draco laughed. He really missed talking with Severus, but it was true. Lately, he had been coming for some other reason in mind.

He settled into a comfortable, leather chair. He accepted the cup of tea with a grateful nod. He sipped the delicious liquid, letting it soothe his insides.

Severus sipped his own tea, waiting for his godson to start talking.

"Um," Draco paused and fidgeted. "It has been about three years since I first met Harry at Diagon Alley. I knew we were mates, as veelas are prone to feel when they find their mate before their inheritance." Draco frowned with slightly scared eyes. He gripped his cup of tea with white knuckles. "I have been feeling more and more veela tendencies that you get after your inheritance. I don't know if this is normal or not, but I've never read about this happening."

"What do you mean more veela tendencies?"

"I've been more protective. You've seen me when Harry's hurt. I get anxious whenever I am away from him for prolonged period of times. I can feel it," Draco said softly. "I can feel my veela inside of me. It is happy when Harry's happy, and is angry when Harry's hurt. It acts like I've already mated and bonded with Harry." His hands twisted in his robes. "What if I've hurt Harry?"

Severus was reminded of Draco when he toddled after him asking an endless litany of questions about everything and anything. "I'm sure you haven't hurt your future mate, Draco. It is against your very being to do so." Severus sighed and levitated the tea cups into the kitchen. He smiled faintly. "I will research your issue and talk with your father."

"Thanks, Sev," Draco whispered. "Although, there is one more question."

"Just one more?"

"Well," Draco huffed. "It might lead to more."

"Fine, you insufferable brat."

"Harry has been seeing something. He said he's seen it trolling around the Forbidden Forest and Hogsmeade. I would thought it a stray, but Professor Trelawney," they both grimaced, "grabbed Harry and told him of the Grim! She saw it in a teacup or some such nonsense. Harry's been seeing the big, black dog, the Grim. Do you know anything about it?" Draco looked up from his lap and froze when he saw his godfather so angry. 

[Flashback ends]

The Malfoy Heir collapsed in the Common Room. Harry soothed his fingers through his hair. Draco hummed.

"What did Professor Snape say?"

"He would research about the veela issue, but he got really angry when I mentioned the Grim. I don't know why."

"That's odd."

"Yes, it was scary."

"Professor Snape is a scary man when angry or annoyed."

Draco snorted.

~~~

Severus looked around at the broken mess around him. The table was split in two. Plates and glasses were smashed. Books were everywhere. Stuffing came out of the couch and chairs. He breathed in deeply. He waved his wand cleaning the mess.

His legs gave out from him, and he fell onto the couch. He could barely control his magic before Draco ran out of the door. He frowned and sighed. He couldn't believe it.

He did not want to believe it.

He should have been in Azkaban.

He glowered.

Sirius bloody Black was free.

He stalked out of his rooms. Students scattered from the long shadow of the most feared professor in Hogwarts. He descended from the bowels of the castle. He sneered at a group of Hufflepuffs and heard one of them start to cry.

Finally, he arrived at his destination: Remus Lupin's office.

He knocked stiffly and heard a warm voice call him in.

"Ah, Severus," Re-, Lupin's voice said. He suppressed the shivers of hearing his name from those lips. "What do I owe this pleasure? It isn't time for Wolfsbane."

"No, unfortunately, I have to come here for another reason."

He chuckled. "Want some tea?"

"No thank you. I've come here to ask ... some questions."

"And what would those questions be?"

Severus stood rigid, not sitting on that inviting couch, instead he glared at Lupin.

"What would you know of Sirius Black's whereabouts?"

"I haven't heard from him in 12 years."

"Don't lie to me, werewolf!" Severus snarled. He lurched forward and shook Lupin. "Don't you dare lie to me! Tell me the truth. Where is Sirius Black?"

Amber eyes flashed, and Severus couldn't stop the involuntarily flinch. "I told you, Severus. I have not contacted him. Look into my eyes, and see the truth."

The Head of Slytherin hesitated. It was a tempting offer, but he also didn't want to violate Remus' privacy. He shook his head.

"There is no need. Good day, Lupin."

A warm hand grabbed him. He jumped and went for his wand, but the hand let go.

"Would you like to tell me what prompted such questioning, Severus?"

Eyes stared into him, and Severus shifted subtly from their intensity.

"Harry has seen sightings of a big, black dog. There is only one big dog I know that would stalk Harry."

Subdued eyes gazed at the floor. "If Sirius is truly watching," Severus sneered at the word. "If he is, Severus, then he must have had a reason to escape Azkaban. To risk getting the Kiss if he is caught."  
"He is a foolish Gryffindor. He is not capable of thinking in that little head of his."

"Severus," Remus gritted out from clenched teeth. "Sirius has done terrible things to you in the past, but please think through your hatred!

You're a brilliant man. You must know the folly of remembering a person as a teenager. You didn't know Sirius. When he became the godfather of Harry, he became more responsible, still a prankster but mature. He cleaned up his act. You should have seen him. He almost settled down, but ..." Remus trailed off. "Well, you know what happened."

Golden eyes melted like the sunset was in his eyes. He looked away, not able glance into such beauty. Even with the scars, Remus Lupin was a handsome man.

He shook off the warm hands. He sneered at Remus. He shook his head and went to the door. He went to speak, but no words came. He couldn't describe his hatred for Black, and the nightmares he was capable of dragging in. The fear he made him suffer through in Sixth Year that still affected him. He clenched his fists and shook his head again. He did not believe that Black was capable of change. He couldn't believe that Lupin would defend the traitor of his friends.

Remus stared after the retreating man. He pitied Severus Snape. He held to old grudges like one would their teddy bear when scared at night as a child. He clung to it with such tenacity and let it fester, that it became an open wound anyone could prod. He sank down onto the couch with a sad sigh.


	14. Shamefaced, I hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione confronts Harry ... why are they still resisting? It's horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very OOC Hermione, like truly horribly OOC

"True," he stretched in his seat. "Slytherin is the best." He smiled at Draco. "I'm glad I got sorted in the Salazar's house." He scooted over to make room for Draco. 

"You don't mean that," came a quiet voice. It was tinged with disgust. "Salazar was an evil man, and you should know that Harry. He hated Muggles! Your mother was a muggleborn."

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

A face twisted in agony and anger. "You don't remember me? I was the girl in the bathroom the first Halloween at Hogwarts! I almost died that night. You were supposed to save me," her accusing voice stabbed at Harry. Her brown eyes were heated with ferocious flames. 

"I'm sorry I don't remember you, but that is a ridiculous notion and expectation."

"I'm Hermione Granger." She narrowed her eyes and sniffed. 

Green eyes sparked with recognition. "The crazy girl in Gryffindor who wants to free the house elves!"

"They don't deserve slavery!" She shouted. "But that's besides the point. You ruined everything because of the stupid sorting. You're consorting with Slytherins-"

"I am Slytherin. If you are going to be rude and call us 'Death Eaters,' then you can leave. You're utterly daft for believing in such stereotypes."

Her face went beet red, the ugly flush covering her face. "I am the smartest girl in Hogwarts! It has been said many of times that I am like Li-"

"If you're going to compare yourself with my mother, then you are daft! Don't sully my mother's name. You're nothing like her."

"I get top marks. Besides, you didn't even know your mother because she is dead!"

Green eyes went cold, showered with gray clouds. He clenched Draco's fist and shook his head. This was his fight.

"What's the matter? Gonna sic your 'mate' on me?" She laughed cruelly and went for her wand, but Harry yelled out, "Expelliarmus!" He grabbed it. 

"For a girl with Ravenclaw habits, you're a Gryffindor through and through - without thought." Harry raised his chin with a cold, predatory expression on his face. "I may be submissive, but I can fight my own battles. You should read up on mothers, Granger. They will fight to protect who they cherish." He breathed in deeply, containing his magic. The soothing touch of Draco's hand on the small of his back helped stabilize him. "Leave!"

She hesitated, biting her lip to keep herself from spewing more words. Harry snarled, and she whimpered and scampered away. Tears flew from her eyes. He was the Savior, supposed to save the muggleborns, and yet he was mean! It was unfair. She would have to tell Dumbledore of what was occuring. Oh dear, she sobbed. Her hope was dimming. She was going to be friends with the great Harry Potter! She always wanted to be the Boy Who Lived's best friend, and everyone will know her name and clamor to hire her. She had plans to reform this wretched society! She covered her face with her hands and dashed to Gryffindor Tower. 

Harry sank back down with surprised eyes. Draco grinned and hugged him close. 

"That was awesome, Har'!" He kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You were really brilliant telling off that muggleborn." Draco beamed. Truly a powerful mate he had. He pressed him tighter to his chest. He couldn't have been any prouder of him. 

"... I scared myself."

Theo laughed. "You were scary!" He grabbed his scrolls of parchment and books. "Want to go back to the Common Room? Where there hopefully wouldn't be anymore altercations? We have to study for some tests tomorrow."

He pouted and latched onto Draco. He huffed and pretended to stagger. Harry giggled and swatted him in the head. He loved being a veela's mate. When he was tired, he could always count on Draco to carry him. He smiled, content and warm. He pressed his nose into Draco's neck, sleepy. 

"Hey," Draco whispered softly. "You can't fall asleep now. We still have studying to do."

"Only if I can get hot cocoa," he murmured. 

"Isn't that going to make you more sleepy?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I promise." Dray sighed. 

"Fine, since it's so close to Yuletide." 

"You're the best."

"I know."

Harry sniggered.

They entered into the Common Room and fell onto the couch. Draco snapped his fingers. 

"Master Draco be needing something?"

He looked around. "How many people want hot cocoa?" 

Many hands rose. "Bring everyone in the Common Room, or in their rooms, a mug of your special hot cocoa."

"Yes, Master Draco," the house-elf squeaked and bowed. 

He sat down on the couch. The other third years were staring at him. "Who has the best notes for what class?" Draco nodded and formulated the best study plan for the tests tomorrow. 

Harry groaned and stretched by Draco's side. "Can't we have a break? Play in the snow?" He glanced out the window, just seeing marine life. 

"No, Harry. Drink your hot cocoa and do your studying like you said you would. After that, it depends."

He flopped onto the floor with a suffering sigh. "You guys are always worried about your grades and everything," he complained. 

"Stop complaining, Harry," his voice edged with slight steel. "Good grades will get you a good job."

He blew out his cheeks in annoyance and dragged his bag down on top of him. He grunted and rolled out his parchment for Potions, DADA, and herbology. "I'm good with DADA and herbology."

Everyone else nodded. "We just need to practice some of the spells." 

Harry beamed and kicked his legs back and forth in the air. He looked up at Draco. "I like Professor Lupin. He is the best DADA teacher we had."

Draco shifted slightly. He could smell something off about Professor Lupin, but he had to agree with the general consensus. He was the best DADA professor Hogwarts had. 

Harry drank his hot cocoa and smiled. He licked his lips. Hot cocoa was amazing in the dungeons. Simply perfect.


	15. Reassurances and Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doubts himself and his choices, and Severus needs someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting two because I haven't in a while. 
> 
> Next chapter is my favorite though! I can't wait to post it.

Draco climbed off his broom. He waved towards Harry and trudged over there. He knocked the snow off of his boots and kissed Harry. He beamed up towards his mate with a happy smile.

"How was Quidditch today?"

"Went over strategies and new moves."

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco as he acted out some of the moves he used. During second year, he was seeker but then over the summer he hit a growth spurt. ("One of many dominant veelas will get before the inheritance.") Harry looked down at his own body. It was still slight but lithe. He would never grow tall, will he?

"... devil's food cake is the best!"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "What? Sorry, Dray, was thinking of something."

Draco laughed and hugged his mate. "You should try out Harry. You could be an amazing seeker. The seeker now is decent, but he's only doing it because we need one. He's more fitted for chaser. Besides, Slytherin is only a little bit ahead of Gryffindor. We need a little cushion to keep our winning streak."

"I don't know ... I'll think about it." Harry kissed Draco's cheek and pushed him into the locker room. It was a wet room, as all the boys fooled around in the showers.

"You stink. Take a shower."

Draco's face was horrified before he ran to the shower. Harry smiled at his mate's antics. He couldn't believe it. He was now thirteen. It had been three years since he found out Draco was his mate. He was Draco's submissive. Two more years, and they can get bonded. They haven't done anything except kissing.

Harry blushed at his thoughts. He often wrote to Narcissa about his problems. She was helpful, because she too was a submissive to Lucius. He licked his lips. He would have to write to her soon. He hadn't corresponded with them in a while.

"Ready?"

"Yea, I'm hungry."

"How did you think you did on the tests?"

"DADA and herbology was easy, but potions ... an A or an E."

Harry shrugged. "You?"

"Potions and DADA, an E at the least, but herbology," he grimaced. "I didn't expect to plant today. My robes were ruined."

"I'm sure there wasn't a speck of dirt on them."

Draco frowned. "Of course not, but that horrid fertilizer smell was on them," he moaned. "The house elves better get rid of that smell, or I'll have to go shopping."

Harry laughed, "You have like ten robes."

"Twelve now, but that's beside the point!"

Harry never understood Draco's obsession with having more clothing than he needed. He was happy with having clothes that actually fit. The Malfoys, even Professor Snape, were horrified at seeing Harry's clothing he inherited from Dudley. They went shopping a day later and burned his old clothing. He held Draco's hand that engulfed his own.

He saw a bunch of Gryffindors tracking their movements. He grasped Draco tighter. "Do you see them?"  
"Yes. They've been watching us again." He narrowed his eyes at the redhead. He was back again. He would have to keep an eye on the overly violent Gryffindor.

"What do you think they are planning?"

"They better not hurt you or the other Slytherins." His eyes flashed silver, like a knife glinting in the sun. They entered into the Great Hall. Harry sat next to Draco.

"The Gryffindors are at it again."

"We've noticed. We already passed the word around that First and Second Years are to have escorts," Blaise said.

Harry chewed his lip. "Is this my fault? Is it because of me being sorted in Slytherin?"

Draco jabbed him in the side. "Don't talk like that. It's their mindless stupidity. They believe in everything Dumbledore says. If he says Slytherins are evil, then they are evil. If he says everyone should wear tutus for the rest of their lives, then they will probably do it!" Harry laughed weakly.

He nodded his head. He still wasn't convinced, but Draco was being so reassuring that it was hard for him not to believe. He would really have to write to Narcissa. She always gave him helpful advice.  
He looked around. He glanced at Blaise and his seat partner. They were awfully close and giggling to each other. He widened his eyes.

He munched on treacle tart happily. He was glad for his friend.

~~~

Severus banged the book close. He leaned back and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at the clock, dinner was over. Dumbledore wouldn't be happy with him for missing dinner two days in a row, but he promised he would research for his godson.

He resigned himself, that research was over for the day. There was barely any written accounts of veelas that went into any great depths. He would have to talk to Lucius over break. Surely, he had some magnificent, obscure books in his library. The other issue ... he had been avoiding Lupin ever since he confronted him about Black. He grimaced. He let anger and fear control him.

His brows furrowed. What if Black was free? Shouldn't he call the Aurors and tell them that Black was an illegal animagus? For some reason, he couldn't do it. Whenever he sat at the fireplace, he couldn't throw in the floo powder.

He gritted his teeth, annoyed with himself. He was weak. He cast a warming charm on the blankets and closed his eyes. But his worries spilled over into his dreams, conjuring images of maniacal dogs and snarling teeth. He whimpered and desperately wished that there was someone to comfort him from his nightmares.


	16. A Gryffindor's Window Pane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly different POV

Yes, he was disappointed that the Savior wasn't in the same House as him. He was looking forward to meeting him. Possibly, they could have been friends. 

But, Harry Potter was happy in Slytherin. He heard Professor McGonagall wonder at the Slytherin unity ever since Harry had been sorted. They were more fierce and protective, but surprisingly, they haven't been bullying Hufflepuffs or lonely Gryffindors like him. 

Even a Slytherin, he was still heroic. (In First Year, during flying class, Harry saved him and his Remembrall from Weasley stealing it. Before, he could fly off with his gift Grandma gave him, Harry grabbed the broomstick. He forced Weasley to give it back. Harry approached him with a shy smile. 'Here.' He stuttered out a thank you, amazed that a Slytherin, even if he was the Savior, would help him.)

He didn't think Harry remembered it, though. He was honest and bright. He didn't let anyone dictate how he acted. He was himself - he wasn't rash and prone to idiotic thinking.

Slytherin did him well. 

He was becoming great, and along the way, he accumulated a friend (more like family) group that loved him, and he them. 

He was jealous. 

The other Gryffindors made fun of him. He was too fat. He was too weak. He should have been in Hufflepuff, useless lot that they were. 

If this was the Noble House of Gryffindor, then he would request a resorting. Grandmother Augusta would disapprove, but he was unhappy. He was drowning, and there were no hands reaching out to save him. 

Even Professor Snape, the most feared professor of Hogwarts, was slightly kinder. Not by a lot, mind you. He still took points left and right, but when he exploded another cauldron, Professor Snape would give him a detention then correct him. 

He was proud. 

No one else noticed, but he was improving in Potions because of that man. He didn't explode any cauldrons if they were doing old potions. 

He smiled at the plate of his food. He was eating healthier. He couldn't change the minds of others, but he could feel better about himself. 

He glanced worriedly at a group of Gryffindors. The bushy haired girl was waving her hand emphatically. He was envious of her. She had so many talents, yet she was wasting them away by focusing on the past. Her disappointment that her plans were ruined was dragging her down. 

He scoffed. What he could learn because no one noticed him. 

"... getting him back."

His ears perked up. He hunched over, becoming even more invisible. 

"We have support. All we have to do is get him alone."

"He's never alone now. The bloody wannabe Death Eaters are always with him. We can't even request a talk with him. He refuses every time."

"Well, that was your fault, Hermione. If you haven't mentioned his mother, then we could have gotten him back by now!"

"My fault?" She snarled. "It was you that attacked him back in this year! Who the hell does that? I was being reasonable and approached him in a pacifying way," she sniffed. "I don't use such violent tactics as you do, Ronnie. How are your grades?" She laughed. "P's and T's are they?"

Red mottled his face. "You bloody wanker! Don't you dare mention my grades, and they wouldn't be as bad as they were if you helped me!" He smiled cruelly. "You, the smartest girl in Hogwarts, have no future after Hogwarts. You have no connections, certainly not with Purebloods and they still hold power. You're just a muggleborn," he leered the words. "Even with your intelligence, you can never become anything worth remembering."

Tears coursed down her face. She sobbed. "You -!" No words would go past her lips as she choked on her anger. "Furnunculus!" 

"Ms. Granger! Fifty points from Gryffindor for attacking another student, and two weeks detention with Filch!"

"What? But there are tests to prepare for!"

"You should have thought of that before hexing Mr. Weasley," stated Professor McGonagall. She turned towards Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, go see Ms. Pomfrey." 

It made him sad. 

Everyone was turning on each other. We certainly presented house unity, but everyone can tell that there were no friends in Gryffindor. Not in the sense like he could see in Slytherin. 

He turned towards them. Harry was looking over, before Draco caught his attention. He laughed and leaned against him. Zabini and that Greengrass girl were whispering to each other. Nott was smiling, but he was silent. 

He glanced towards the fuming Gryffindors. He saw the Slytherins get up. He ripped a piece of parchment off and scribbled a warning. He stumbled over the bench and went after them. 

"Oof!" He flopped to the floor. Draco Malfoy gazed down at him with a slight sneer but helped him up. His eyes flickered to their clasped hands with surprise. "S-sorry!" He squeaked out before scurrying off. 

He hoped that they got his warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter! I don't know ... I just like it very much. I'm sorry it hasn't been posted sooner, but I have been busy with school ... that darn education system trying to stuff facts and skills into my head!
> 
> Also, the bashing is over the top and I was going to tone it down but it wouldn't have fit with the other chapters written.


	17. The Parchment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans and homework

"What was that?"

Draco glanced over at his friends with furrowed brows. "It was Neville Longbottom, a pureblood. His grandmother is a formidable woman."

Harry nodded. "Wasn't he the one with the Remembrall?" 

Draco grinned. "Yup, and you had to play hero."

Harry giggled. "Well, no one else was helping him, and that boy was being a bully. I don't like bullies."

They trooped through the door that melted into the wall. They all sighed at the warmth from the fire. Harry ran over to the fire pit. It was an actual fireplace in the middle of the Common Room surrounded by the softest cushions. Everyone now had the warmth from the fireplace, and it was easier to waft through the Common Room and the dorms. 

He giggled and threw himself on the cushions. They convinced Professor Snape to renovate it from the dreary, elegance it was before. Now, there was a merry fireplace. Cushions everywhere. A tasteful carving of the Slytherin emblem hanging between the two windows looking into the lake. 

He rolled over onto Draco's chest. "So, what surprised you back there?" 

"When Longbottom tripped and I helped him up, he slipped me parchment."

The rest of the Third Years looked over. "I wonder why?" Theo asked. His light blue eyes were framed by black locks. He titled his head with an interested expression on his face. 

Draco cleared his throat and read, "Watch your backs and don't be alone. The Gryffindors are planning something." He raised his eyebrows. 

"I wasn't expecting that. A Gryffindor ratting out on fellow Gryffindors."

"If you haven't noticed, but Neville has always been alone. I never see him talk to anyone besides Professor Sprout," Theo pointed out.

Draco grinned, "It looks like someone has a crush!"

Theo sputtered. "I-I don't! I just noticed that he was lonely." 

He hummed with admonishing eyes. "You shouldn't lie."

"Like you don't. Or we ever haven't."

They laughed and flopped on the cushions. It was a Friday night, a few hours respite from homework and studying. 

"But we should do something about this. Obviously, they have been frothing to get Harry back."

"I won't go!"

"We know, Harry," Draco soothed. "But if they are planning something, it is nefarious. They aren't above physical and," Draco grinned wickedly, "using Slytherin tactics to get what they want."

"Do we think we should call for a House meeting?" Daphne offered. Blaise nodded. 

"Good idea," he grinned. Harry's eyes glinted. He knew they were together. 

Theo got to his feet and whispered into their Prefect's ear. She frowned but nodded. 

"She's going to get Professor Snape."

First Years plopped onto the remaining cushions. Everyone waited for their Head of House to arrive. 

He strode in, black robes swirling behind him. "A house meeting was called for?" 

Prefect Emma nodded. "Yes, Theo Nott requested it." 

"Yes, sir. We were quite serendipitous. Neville Longbottom spectacularly gave us a warning. Apparently he found it was of the utmost importance to betray his House," Theo glanced around the room. Every Slytherin gasped. If someone was willing to betray their House ... it must be truly bad. "The Gryffindors are planning something. We don't know what, but he warned us not to be alone."

"Thank you, Theo," Professor Snape frowned. They could all guess as to why the Gryffindors were planning something. Harry was their goal. When would they give up? He wondered. 

"First and Second Years, you are to be escorted. Even if it is to use the lavatories, bring a friend. The Gryffindors might use such underhanded tactics as to attack a younger year to get what they want," he sneered. "Third Years remain together. Fifth through Seventh Years, also don't be alone, and everyone report back any suspicious behavior."

They all nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Providing no opportunity for attack will foil their plans, but we all know the Gryffindors, if anything, are persistent." He folded his arms. "As it is Friday, I don't expect you to start your homework, but if there are any questions I am here." 

Some First Years edged their way towards their Head of House. The upperclassmen pulled out their homework. If they finished it early, then there would be more free time before another week of school. 

Harry groaned. "I thought it was the official 'No-homework-will-be-done-during-these-hours-as-it-is-Friday-and-the-next-day-is-Saturday?'"

Draco laughed. "If we finish tonight and tomorrow, then we have more free time. Maybe even visit Hagrid and play in the snow."

Green eyes lit up in delight. "Yes!" He scrambled to dump out his work. "Okay, I have a reading for Transfiguration, Herbology, and History of Magic. An essay for Potions and Charms plus practice wand movement. No DADA or Care of Magical Creatures homework." He pulled out his Potions and Charms textbooks. 

"What of your electives?" 

Harry said, "I was going to finish the Charms essay and do those tomorrow."

Draco grinned. "My mate is growing up."

"Hey! I just don't want to do it tomorrow. And you forced me to start my Potions essay the day it was assigned, so I'm almost done." 

Everyone else nodded. "You're obsessed with Potions."

"Well, I want to become a Potion Master like Godfather." 

Severus smirked when he heard that. 

"Would you like me to edit your essay, Harry?"

"Yes, thank you!"

He handed it off and opened his Transfiguration and Herbology book.

Professor Snape gave it back. "It is excellent, an E at the most, just fix some spelling and grammar errors and it can become an O."

Harry beamed. "Yes, sir!"


	18. Courtship: Happy Valentine's Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Drarry mushiness .... will be Snupin sometime soon afterwards.
> 
> Nothing really to do with the plot ... I was in a sappy mood

Before Third Year, Draco officially asked him to court. 

Of course, he said yes. 

~~~

It was a lovely warm day. The sun was shimmering in the leaves, leaving behind golden filaments. Birds were swooping, dancing in the air, delicately weaving a pattern in the sapphire sky. 

Malfoy Manor was the best place on Earth. Harry was sure of it. There were the miles of ground, green grass dotted with magical and non-magical plants. His favorite spot was a small garden. A trellis of white roses intertwined with the moonlight. They glowed so brightly. Below the trellis was a gazebo, draped with moon flowers. It was beautiful and peaceful. 

Harry reclined on the cushioned seats. He breathed in the sweet aroma. He was reading, but his book lay open on his chest. He was enjoying the night sky. The stillness of it thrummed in his ears. The morning humidity was clinging to the air, drifting away with the cool breeze. He sighed. It was perfect. No longer was he given impossible chores, although he missed gardening. Night pervaded his senses, wrapping its silk covered hand around him. Night had always called to him. 

"This is where you are," Draco leaned against the door frame. "I should have known." He wiped his brow and cast a refreshing charm (Malfoy Manor had wards that blocked the Magic of Ministry's eyes.) He pulled out a basket and enlarged it. 

"I haven't seen you all day."

Harry hummed. "I was reading and enjoying your gardens," he murmured. "Quite lovely they are."

"They are. I will have to show you my secret spot. I found it while riding one day."

Harry grinned. "I've never been riding."

"Well, then we can make another memory of firsts together."

Harry's heart fluttered happily. They've swam in the lake on a particularly humid day. He made food for Draco, much to the consternation of the house elves. The blonde boy brought him shopping, to the joy of the Malfoys and the dismay of Harry and Snape (somehow, he got roped into shopping by the eager Malfoys.) They went on their first official date in Venice. It was beautiful. Harry waltzed with Draco in public. 

"What're you thinking about?"

"The other firsts we've done."

Draco's gray eyes glowed. The moonlight wrapped him in ethereal light. Harry's breath hitched. He was beautiful. His broad shoulders and slim hips cast a handsome shadow on the ground. His eyes were warm, and his skin lightly tan from the summer. He reached out, his fingertips caressing the soft cheek. 

He licked his lips. He wasn't good at emotional confessions, but it felt perfect. "Draco," he cleared his throat. "I don't think I've told you this in the three years we've known each other. No, I've never told you, but you probably already know because of your veela-senses. I don't know," he blushed. "Oh God, I'm rambling. I'm so nervous."

Draco chuckled. "Harry, you don't have to tell me." His thirteen year old's face was serious. His cheeks were also on fire. "I know."

Harry shook his head. "No! I have to. You've all been so good to me, especially you, Dray. I was really unhappy before. I didn't have anything to live for, but when I met you at Madame Malkin's my heart ... stirred. I was ... alive." He fidgeted. Looking unsure of his words, but his eyes glowed with his emotions. It was his weak point - those eyes. Like the sunlight beaming down through a canopy of leaves. So beautiful. "It sounds corny, I know, but sometimes the corniest things are true. You complete me, and I am glad that I am your mate." 

Gray eyes practically melted even further. They were smoldering in the heat. His breath was coming in pants. He leaned forwards till their foreheads touched. 

"I guess, it is a time for confessions, eh?" He chuckled weakly. They were both thirteen year old boys, and it was awkward. However, they were also a veela and his mate, and as such, they were prone to sappiness. 

"I knew I was a veela ever since I could understand such concepts. Father is one, and so is Mother. I've always felt an emptiness in my heart that nothing could fill. No matter how many toys, money, clothing, anything else could fill. It was only a void you could fill, Har. It was a restlessness in me that settled at the sight of you." Draco breathed in a shuddering breath. His gray eyes reflected the moonlight. "When you walked in, immediately, I knew that you were my mate. I smelled warm sunshine. I couldn't have asked for a better mate, a more perfect mate. You know me and understand me in ways my best friends could never. You are fiercely independent, and I respect that, and powerful; you also need me, and I you." Draco closed his eyes and clambered for his mate's hand. "I love you, Harry, and even without being mates, I could never see myself living without you. It would be most miserable. With that said, I want to court you. I want to show how much I appreciate you, and would love, with your permission, to spend eternity by your side."

Harry cried. 

"Yes! I love you, too, Draco! I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." He kissed him on lips. Draco moaned and clung to him even more tightly. 

Gray eyes met green. 

The moonlight was scattered moonbeams through the gazebo. They were in a glowing white world. 

"I love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"I love you, Harry James Potter." 

"Always?"

"Forever."


	19. Snupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snupin moment. 
> 
> Doesn't pertain to the actual plot. Just wanted to do it as a belated Happy V Day to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't pertain to the actual plot. 
> 
> This is an immense thanks for everyone who commented on the last chapter! Thank you, lovelies!

Severus was a lonely man. 

He accepted the fact. He encouraged it even. After Lily ... he didn't want anyone close to him again. He didn't want to be hurt again. 

But as he was lying in bed, he couldn't help the aching in his heart. He snorted. If only his students could see him ... nope, never mind. That would be a disaster. He shuddered and curled in on himself. 

So lonely. 

His pale skin glowed in the soft light flickering in his room, like porcelain against black velvet. 

Severus had an image of himself in his head. It was a caricature of evil. Hair greasy, skin yellow, teeth crooked, eyes beady, body ugly. 

His self-esteem was practically non-existent. All his life he was told, with words or none, that he was ugly. Worthless. Mother never looked him in his face, a slight flinch whenever she glanced his way. Father did not hold any love in his heart. The Marauders ... it was clear from everyone how they thought of him. 

He wished to stay under his covers, hide from the judging eyes. In his room, there was no judgement. It did not care. Severus was alone. But he had classes to teach.

He dragged himself out of bed and cast a scourgify. He didn't care if it was not as cleansing as a shower. He was so weary. 

~~~

Remus rubbed his eyes. The full moon was over, but the lingering aches and pains wired through his body, setting off sparks like mines. He stifled a groan and squashed his potatoes into the plate. He glared at it, but urged his face to relax. It would do no good if he scared off the students. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a black shadow. It was gaunt, but for some reason he was attracted to it. 

Severus Snape. Every since he was an eleven year old boy, he wanted to be around him. He was interesting. His shifty eyes, quick reactions, snarling visage. He was a mystery, a puzzle, that he wanted to unravel, but unfortunately, it erupted into snide remarks, hexes, and general nastiness. 

He slumped further in his chair, jarring his stiff spine. He gritted his teeth, eyes probably flashing gold. It was another side affect to lycanthropy. 

He watched Severus billow out of the Great Hall. He hummed, thinking of the long legs beneath those robes. He growled slightly. Minerva elbowed him. 

"Behave yourself."

He laughed, "Of course, Minerva."

~~~

It was after classes, and Remus was lounging on the couch in his office. He sighed, idly swinging his arms in the air. He flicked his wand. Music floated in the air, a soft lilt swirling and rising. He closed his gold eyes. Soft steps clinging to the floor for a second, then whirling into the light. 

Ah, he wanted to dance. 

He gently hummed a tune from his childhood. 

A knock on the door interrupted his nostalgic musings. He opened his eyes and called out, "Come in!" 

A thin shadow covered his eyes. He stood stiffly. "Dumbledore said that you would need a pain reliever."

Remus smiled and gratefully gulped it down. "Thank you, Severus." He sat up. "Would you like to have a cup of tea?" 

Black eyes glowered at the sepia man. Blonde hair drifted in the sunlight, glowing spun gold. Eyes reflected the light, pockets of sunshine. He was all light, goodness, kindness; everything he was not. 

Severus stiffened, and almost refused, except the puppy eyes thrown at him. Normally, he would never concede to such asinine requests, but he can indulge this one time. 

"Herbal tea, no sugar or cream."

Remus paused for a moment, gaping at his colleague sinking into a particularly fluffy chair. He watched Severus grimace with distaste and transfigure the chair into a more practical, black leather chair. 

"... Okay," he said.

A few minutes later, he handed a chipped, blue cup to Severus. He shivered at the briefest moment of warmth. He sucked in a quiet breath. 

This was bad. 

He was falling over again, watching Severus delicately sip at the tea. 

He cleared his throat, "Is it," he searched for a word in his suddenly empty head, "decent?" 

"Adequate for my purposes."

Remus' lips curled in silent amusement. He chuckled and sipped at his own tea. He watched the uncomfortable man. He hummed softly underneath his breath. What a curious man Severus was.

~~~

Severus shifted in the chair, cursing himself from hell to back twice over. Why did he accept the werewolf's request? Stay to drink tea? Fine, sure, let's dally with the man who almost killed you as a child. Another voice in his head growled at the mocking tone. Shut up! Remus was ignorant of the crime you accuse him of. He is a nice, fine specimen of the male homo sapiens. 

He shook his head of those thoughts. It never did anyone good when voices were mentally battling it out in your head. It definitely was a sign of an unstable person. 

Outwardly, he twitched at Remus. He was never one for polite social cues. He drained the tea. 

"Thank you, Lupin, for the tea." 

"No problem," came the carefree reply. Golden eyes were wide-eyed at him. He flinched back from the inhumane stare. He discretely wiped his sweating hands on his robes. He turned towards the door, relieved to leave the presence of the were- the man. 

"Will you dance with me?" 

Severus whirled around, his eyes flashing. He was absolutely flabbergasted at the blushing man. "What?" He barked out. 

"Will you dance with me?" Remus softly said, his words slightly strangled. 

"Are you-!" Severus spluttered. His hands jerked to his wand, but he reigned in his instinct to hex first and ask questions later. "You're playing a prank on me," he flatly said. 

Remus chuckled, his hands splayed out in front of him. "No, Severus, it is a genuine question. Will you dance with me?" A warm, deliciously hard body crowded in his personal space. He went rigid, uncertainty sending a red to his face. 

The werewolf took advantage of the shocked speechless man and dragged him to the center of the room. How convenient it was that he had practically no trinkets to stuff his room with. 

The black draped man struggled, his eyes fierce and mouth snarling, but Remus held on tight to the wiggling man. He cooed softly in his ear, leading him across the room. He smiled; eyes brightened, almost like the sun on a brilliant, blue day, and his face softened; he physically looked younger. He was happy. He snuggled closer to the still rigid man, stroking his back. If only Severus relaxed, then it would be perfect. 

The man was still shocked. He was internally arguing whether to hex the man off of him, or to let it continue. It was nice to have close proximity to another human being. He couldn't remember the last time he let another person touch him. 

It was decided. 

Severus raised his eyebrows at the slightly smaller man and dug his heels into the carpet. 

"If we are to," he sneered, "dance, then I want to lead."

Remus laughed into the soft, pale neck. "Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I lead?" Severus glared at the werewolf. "What are you insinuating?"

"I am not suggesting anything, Severus," Remus soothed, "but ..." He didn't know any other diplomatic way to say it. "Do you even know how to dance?"

Severus scowled. Bugger. He didn't, but he was sure he could figure it out. Trial and error got him a successful career as a Potion Master. Certainly dancing will be the same. 

Remus brushed his lips against the underside of his jaw, stark moonlight against sable background. He tugged Severus closer, if that was even possible, and continued to dance. 

Severus spat at him, outraged that he was being the 'woman' of the dance. 

Remus' golden eyes twinkled in the firelight. "You can lead next time."

"Who says there will be a next time?" Severus gritted out. 

The only reply was laughter. 

"You infuriating man."

"I could say the same."

"... What did you put in the tea?"

"Herbal tea, as requested."

"Liar."

Remus grinned and shook his head. "Never to you."

His chest welled, feeling lighter than it had in years. He had the man of his dreams in his arm. He was happy. Arms tugged the other closer, diminishing the gap between the two.


	20. Neville Longbottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Nev action.

Professor Snape watched the Longbottom boy through hooded eyes. He stumbled, almost spilling the newt eyes on the floor. He sneered. The boy was completely incompetent (Professor Snape refused to acknowledge that he was helping the boy in any way shape or form. He was merely assigning detention.) He had to grudgingly admit, that the boy knew his plants and every magical property. His essays attested to that. He knew the theory, but he was so clumsy that it ruined every potion. 

Neville sweated as he tried to stir the potion. Fluttering robes were the only hint before Professor Snape sneered, "Finnigan! Are you going to continue dallying, or help your partner?" He sneered. "Longbottom, you are stirring it incorrectly." He waved his wand, vanishing the congealing, gray potion. "It was supposed to light blue by now. Zeroes for today! Detention tonight, Longbottom, and detention for you with Filch this Friday, Finnigan."

Seamus sputtered. "What? You can't do that, Snape! It's Slytherin v. Gryffindor match."

The Potion Master froze in the aisle and slowly turned around. He bared his teeth in a snarl of a smile. His black eyes glittered with malice. 

Neville backed away with a squeak and tripped over his feet. He fell with an oof. Professor Snape waved his wand, levitating Longbottom to his feet without taking away his eyes from Seamus Finnigan. He glared at the Irish boy. 

"Did you just tell me what to do, boy?" He rose to his full height. "I am your Professor, and if you treat me with such disrespect again, I will give you detention until the school year is over. Believe me, I have done it before. I will not tolerate a mere student telling me what to do. Detention for the next two weeks with Filch." His black eyes flashed at the quaking Gryffindor. He gulped and backed away. "Do you understand me?" His voice dropped to even lower decibels, but it was so quiet in the Potions classroom not a sound could be heard.

"Y-yes, sir."

"Good." 

"Longbottom, talk to me after class." 

He stalked to the front, glaring at the dunderheads. The only one who had any talent in the Slytherin/Gryffindor class was Draco. The others were passable, but no one had the love for potions like Draco did. 

He glared at the Gryffindor side. They cowered. Hermione Granger swallowed her words of unfair treatment, her brown eyes met the cold, black ones. She gulped and returned to her own potion, but to her dismay, she found it to be completely black. She gasped and turned to her partner, Ron Weasley. 

"What did you do?" She hissed. 

"Nothing," he hissed back. 

They glared at each other, but Snape didn't bother listening to their squabble. He nodded approvingly at the Slytherins' potions. 

"Bottle them. The Infirmary could use another batch of healing potions, no doubt for Friday." 

The boy sweated and trembled before him. He noticed that he was leaner and more muscular. He heard from Pomona that he helped her in the greenhouses during his free time. 

Third Year Slytherins slipped through the door. Neville gulped when he saw them. 

Professor Snape drawled, "We wanted to thank you for your warning."

Neville blushed and stuttered heavily, "I-I d-d-don't know what you're t-talking about."

"No need to lie, Longbottom. A privacy and muffling spell has been cast."

"Oh." He shrugged, nervous with the eyes of the Slytherin on him. "I-it was nothing."

"I don't consider a Gryffindor protecting Slytherins 'nothing.' It was an honorable act, Longbottom."

Draco stepped forward. He held out his hand. "Gryffindors are said to be honorable and noble, and what you did is a true Gryffindor. Not who the others see. I thank you for taking such lengths to tell us of the danger. If what you hold to be true, then I will gladly owe you a wizard's debt."

Neville gasped. Malfoy was being serious! He smiled weakly and shook Draco's hand. "Your welcome, Malfoy, but there's no need for such lengths." He shook his head at Draco's astonishment. "I will not take you on the offer of such an oath, but if we are to be friends or even acquaintances that is fine with me." 

Neville smiled at the astonished Slytherins who were gaping at him. He approached Harry with timid steps. He cleared his throat. "I have never properly thanked you, Harry. You were the only one who has ever stopped any bullying towards me."

Harry grinned. "Your welcome, Neville! I don't like bullies, and I have been bullied and alone before, so I know what you're feeling." Harry shrugged with a bashful smile. "If you ever want to talk, I will always welcome a new friend."

Neville stuttered, "T-thank you." 

Draco hugged Harry close to him. His silver eyes gleamed with pride. His mate was honorable. 

Blaise shook Neville's hand. The Longbottom heir bowed and lightly kissed Daphne's hand. 

"It was a pleasure." 

Neville blushed when he shook hands with Theo. The Slytherins tittered in the background. They knew. Theo glared at his friends before smiling at Neville. 

"I heard you were a genius at herbology."

"A-a genius?" Neville squeaked. "That's being generous."

Theo's eyes gleamed. "I don't believe so, but I really need a tutor for herbology."

Neville's face flushed. "O-oh, um, I could help you?" 

Theo grinned. Jackpot. "That would be lovely."

Professor Snape hid his amused smile. Poor Longbottom. He cleared his throat. 

"Thank you again, Longbottom." He ushered them out of his classroom. Honestly, it was becoming a love nest in there. He snorted in disgust. "Remember your detention tonight."

"Yes, sir." Neville paused at the doorway. He looked back at the group of Slytherins and gave a hesitant smile and wave. "Have a nice day," he muttered before dashing out of the dungeons. 

He crashed through the doors, thankful he hadn't tripped up the stairs. He breathed in the winter air. It was chilled, lingering in his mouth with a taste of snow melting on his tongue. He shuffled to the greenhouses, shivering. He forgot his cloak in Potions classroom. He twisted his hands, wondering if he should go back, but he didn't want to suffer through the humiliation. He continued to the greenhouses and relaxed in the heat. 

He cast a tempus. It wavered in the air before flickering shut. He had a few hours. 

"Good evening, Professor Sprout!" 

"Neville, dear, how are you?" The witch asked. She smiled. Neville was her favorite student. Always up for hard work and truthful. She wondered why he wasn't sorted into Hufflepuff, but quickly dismissed the thought. There was more to Neville than loyalty and hard work. 

"I'm good, Professor. You wouldn't believe what happened today," he whispered excitedly. He dragged a few pots to the ground. Professor Sprout gave him permission to plant a few Muggle flowers. He grabbed the soil and a shovel. "I think I made friends," he said in awe. "They're aren't in my House, but I don't care. I made friends," he repeated again with tears in his eyes. He wiped them away and lovingly placed soil in the pot. 

Professor Sprout smiled, relieved. He always spent his free time in the greenhouses, helping her, not that she minded. The poor boy needed some friends his age, not an old witch or a few plants to talk to. 

"I'm glad, dearie. Are they nice?"

He nodded, while planting a rose seed. "They're very nice." Neville glanced around, making sure they were alone. "Can I tell you something? But you have to promise not to tell anyone else!"

Professor Sprout was startled at the intensity of Neville's gaze. He was being serious. She stopped her own planting and crouched down beside Neville. 

"I promise, Neville." She took out her wand and waved it. "There a muffling spell."

Neville breathed in relief. "I don't know how to say this, but I have to tell someone, you know?" She nodded in understanding. There were somethings that needed to be told to at least one person. "I'm usually ignored, but I don't care. Not anymore at least. I overhear things. Some housemates were planning something bad," he whispered. His eyes wide and terrified. "I couldn't not do anything, so I told Draco. Well, not tell him. I slipped him a piece of parchment." Professor Sprout was surprised, but she accepted it with ease. Many people have told her things in confidence. She smiled gently and patted Neville's shoulder. This was why he was in Gryffindor. His courage came out when necessary. "They thanked me today." His hazel eyes lit up. "Even Harry thanked me and offered to talk to me! Theo asked me to tutor him in herbology. Merlin, this was the best day in my life," he breathed out. "I made friends."

Professor Sprout laughed. "If anyone deserved today, it was you." However, she did wonder why Theo was asking for tutoring in her class. He was doing fine in the practical and written part. She smirked. How adorable. 

"You think so? Grandmother Augusta would disapprove. She doesn't like Slytherins, but they're just like everyone else! Maybe even better than everyone else. Did you know that Professor Snape gives me detentions like tonight, but in detention he would help me correct the potion. He doesn't show it, but he's a kind man."

"That is true. Too often people believe in stereotypes."

Neville sighed sadly. "Yea ... I try not to, but it's hard. Everyone in Gryffindor is so angry that Harry was a Slytherin. It has been three years since the sorting, and they're still irritated. Don't they see that he is happy?" He shrugged. "I don't know much, but I do know that being in Slytherin was the best for Harry."

Professor Sprout stared down at her student. He was happily humming, slightly off-key, watering the soil. She watched as a light dusting of gold seep into the dirt. Neville wasn't even aware of his gifts. The way his magic could prompt any plant to grow and prosper. 

She patted his shoulder again. "Neville, aren't you going to be late for your detention?" 

He looked up, smudging dirt on his cheek. "Oh, Merlin! Professor Snape is going to kill me." He grabbed his bag and stared at the pots guiltily.

"Don't worry," she waved her hand. "I'll clean up."

"Thank you, Professor! Good night," he ran off into the winter.

He was going to be dead if he was late! Oh Merlin, he prayed, please don't let me be late, or Professor Snape will be angry. An angry Professor Snape is never good to have detention with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid I have fallen into the trap of making everyone gay ... Drarry, Snupin, Theo/Nev. Oh well, they're adorable. I realized too late, that I could have made this a Nuna! Poodles, I love them together.


	21. Friday Before Winter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Quidditch match

It was Friday. 

Day of Seamus Finnigan's detention with Professor Snape, and the legendary, much awaited Slytherin v. Gryffindor Quidditch match!

Waves of scarlet and gold, blue and bronze, yellow and black, and green and silver crashed and tumbled towards the Pitch. It was a roaring mass of excitement and jeers. 

It was the last day before break. Tests were over, and classes were out. The last agenda was the Quidditch match. 

Blaise, Daphne, Theo, Pansy, Gregory, and Vincent tucked themselves in a row. They were waving their Slytherin flags proudly. 

Draco straightened his robes and gripped his broom, Nimbus 2001. He glanced at the team. The Keeper, captain of the team, was talking with the new Seeker. The two beaters were practicing swings, and the other two Chasers were passing a practice Quaffle around. 

He breathed in deeply and approached the new Seeker. 

"Nervous?"

"Yea," he muttered and gripped his new broom tight. "Dray, what if I suck?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're a natural on the broom, and if we had known that then we would have recruited you earlier." Harry blushed and tugged at the robes. He kissed his temple. "Just fly high and watch for the Golden Snitch. We've practiced it a hundred times. You will do brilliant."

Harry leaned into Draco. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Draco said. 

Harry smiled. "You'll do amazing as well, Dray. You're made to be a Chaser." Draco laughed and nuzzled Harry's hair. He lusted after being a Seeker, but he realized that first, Quidditch was a team. Everyone played a part in the victory or defeat. Second, he was too big to be a Seeker. 

"... SLYTHERIN!" 

They flew out, whooping and yelling. The stadium exploded in yells when they realized that Harry Potter was the Seeker. Slytherin rose, a mountain of green and silver, cheering for the team! Harry laughed when he saw Blaise waltzing with Daphne as they cheered. 

He breathed in deeply, enjoying the air. His toes touched the ground. He settled on the balls of his feet. Draco smiled at him. 

"... No fouls," Madame Hooch directed towards the Slytherins. They snorted and sneered. Gryffindors bared their teeth and jeered at the Slytherins. 

"Shake hands."

Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint shook hands. They glared at each other. 

Hooch blew her whistle. Harry pushed into the air, rising and rising. He looked down, his breath blown away. Everyone was so tiny! 

He circled the air, not catching a glimmer of gold. He watched Draco's hair catch the sunlight, winking at him. He snatched the Quaffle out of the air. He sucked in a breath when the Gryffindor beaters (the Weasley twins) hit the Bludgers towards him. Then Draco did something straight out of those action films Dudley liked so much. He leapt off his broom, with the Quaffle in his hand, and threw it towards the goal. The Keeper, so startled, just sat their dumbly. Harry screamed out, but Draco landed safely on his broom. He smacked his pounding heart. He was going to kill Draco for almost killing him! He sagged on his broom as he watched Draco spin around with a grin on his face. 

"50 v. 40, with Slytherin in the lead! Those dirty-!"

"Mr. Jordan! Control yourself, or I will take away the speaker!"

"Sorry, Professor! Won't happen again, I swear! And there goes Gryffindor to shoot and score-! Ah, the Slytherin Keeper was lucky."

The Gryffindor Seeker was watching him. She wasn't even looking around for the Snitch. He shifted uncomfortable when she flew towards him. 

"Hi, Harry," she batted her eyelashes. He gulped. Oh sweet Merlin. Doesn't she know that he was being courted? "I'm Ginny Weasley. Tomorrow is Winter Break, and I'm sure that you aren't doing anything important," she whispered, trying to be seductive. Harry gripped his broom tight and flew away from her, but her nauseous presence followed him like a fart. "Wouldn't you like to spend time at the Burrow with me?" Her voice conjured disgusting images in his head. He shook it, clearing his mind. 

"P-please, go away," he said. "I would not like to spend ti-!" He flipped over her, much to her bewilderment, and went into a straight dive. 

"... And there's Harry Potter going into a nose-dive! The Golden Snitch has been spotted," cried out the speaker's voice. 

"Will Harry Potter catch the Snitch, the legendary elusive ball, and bring Slytherin to victory? Or is it a feint? Ginny, Gryffindor's Seeker, is diving as well, but it was late on the jump! She's twenty feet away from Harry Potter!" Harry tuned out the rambles. He leaned forward, eyeing the Golden Snitch. The world melted away. It was just him and the winged ball. He gritted his teeth, urging the broom to go faster still. 

"Come on! Come on!" He leaned forward and took his feet out of the stirrups. He ignored Draco's shocked yelps and smirked. Served him right for scaring him before. ("60 v. 40, Slytherin still in the lead!") He stood up on shaky legs and directed the broom with his whispered words. "Faster! Faster!" He leaped towards the Golden Snitch, hitting a broad chest. He grunted, his fingers touching the wings. He scrambled up the chest, catching the bugger. 

"Are you bloody crazy?" Draco yelled in his ear. 

Harry laughed and whooped. "Look! Look! I got the Snitch!" He kissed Draco on the mouth, spinning them around on the broom. He hugged Draco. "We won! We won!" 

"And the winner is Slytherin! With 210 v. 40! Tho-!"

"Don't even think about it, Jordan!" 

Draco hugged his mate close. His heart was just slowing down from the scare he had. He settled them on the ground. The Slytherins ran at them, lifting them in the air. They were hollering and yelling, causing a general ruckus. 

"That was bloody amazing!"

"Language, Mr. Zabini!"

"Sorry, Professor," he laughed gleefully. "We're in the lead for the House Cup!"

Harry grinned and kissed Draco. "Serves you right for scaring me! I saw you leap off your broom!"

Draco sputtered, trying to argue, but he found that he couldn't. Harry laughed. "I knew that you would catch me," he murmured into Draco's warm chest. 

Gray eyes softened, as his protests died down. "Always."

"Forever," he murmured back.

~~~

Professor Snape glanced at him, when he heard that. His heart clenched in sorrow. It was what he had said to Lily, before the 'incident.' He shook his head. His sorrow had lessened some with the presence of Harry, who was so much like Lily in all things except appearances. It still hurt. 

He rounded the Slytherins, herding them to the Common Room. The other houses were mumbling about the injustice and how they were absolutely sure that we performed some fouls. Professor Snape smirked. If anything the Gryffindors were the ones who did the fouls, not his team. They knew the consequences of cheating. 

~~~

"Go take a shower," he told the sweating Quidditch team. He sniffed delicately. 

He glanced at the vibrating Slytherins and inwardly rolled his eyes. 

"As it is Winter Break tomorrow, I will be busy packing for the remainder of the night. Happy Yuletide, my Snakes."

"Happy Yuletide, Professor!" They called out. 

Blaise waited until the door reversed into a wall. He then wooted. 

"Party!" He roared. He scampered up the stairs and into his room. He dug into his trunk to find the Wizard Wireless. He flew down the stairs. He turned the music all the way up, till it was thumping and no one could hear the person next to them. The Weird Sisters wailed out of the speaker. 

He grabbed Daphne and whirled her around. "A dance, my lady?" He yelled straight into her ear. She giggled and nodded. 

"Yes, my prince!" Blaise blushed and swept her away. 

Theo shook his head at everyone dancing and yelling around. Someone acquired punch, but some Seventh Year spiked it. He saw Prefect Emma direct the younger Slytherins to a clean punch. Draco and Harry were in their own world, drifting through the crowd to their own silent music. He snorted and withdrew from the Common Room. 

He ambled through the Dungeons. He told Neville to meet him by the Portrait of the Lady (a mysterious, veiled lady who never spoke as she read her books). He heard shy steps and turned around with a grin. 

"Congratulations on the victory."

"Thank you, Neville." Theo conjured a heavy blanket and sat down. "Gryffindor put up a valiant effort."

Neville rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I guess." 

He fiddled with his hands. Ever since Theo asked him to tutor, they have been growing closer together. He blushed as they sat in comfortable silence. 

"What are you doing for break, Theo?"

He shrugged. "Staying over at Draco's Manor for a couple of days, but that's it. You?"

"The usual." Hazel eyes saddened, but Theo didn't comment on Neville's suddenly sad disposition. He merely offered his comfort. "Can I owl you?"

"Of course!" Theo grinned. "I would like to talk to someone who isn't an idiot and a sappy veela."

Neville laughed and hugged his knees. "It is nice to have someone to talk to, isn't it?"

Theo nodded. Neville was such a great guy. He was lost as to how anyone could dismiss him. Theo cast tempus. 11:43. He groaned. It was later than he thought. 

He got up. "It's late."

Neville yawned. "Yea. I better go, before I get caught, eh?" He chuckled weakly. "Night, Theo. Have a great Yule Break." 

Theo surprised himself and Neville by hugging the Gryffindor. "Goodnight, Nev. Have an amazing Yule Break as well." Neville returned the hug and smiled. 

Theo sniffed and vanished the blanket. "Here, I'll cast a disillusionment charm on you. Just cast finite incantatem when you get back." 

Neville whispered, "Thanks." He smiled even though Theo couldn't see it and dashed off. Theo listened for any signs of pain, but sighed in relief when he heard none. Neville made it up the stairs safely. 

Theo whispered the password and stepped in. He snorted when he saw most of the upperclassmen passed out on the floor. The fire glowed in the pit, a shifting plane of red and black. It looked like every Slytherin was sleeping down here. He yawned and transfigured his robes into pajamas. He curled onto a pillow and closed his eyes. It was a great day, a perfect ending before break tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you! I love your comments. 
> 
> ... If those moves in Quidditch seemed unrealistic .... sorry .... I'll blame it on their veela-ness ;)
> 
> 2/28 Edit: fixed the scores. Thank you to Diddleymaz for noticing it!


	22. Malfoy Manor

Malfoy Manor was beautiful. It was blazing in the sunlight, draped in light orange, pink, and purple. It stood erect and proud, surrounded by lavish gardens. It was perfection. 

Harry loved it here. There were many places where he could be alone. He could walk in the gardens, swim in the heated lake, or even go riding in the forest. 

He stopped a little ways before Malfoy Manor. He insisted that they apparate at the bottom of the road and walk home. He loved seeing it rise into the sky, white and gleaming like a summer day welcoming them. He breathed in the cool air, untainted except for the smell of smoke, a husky apple aroma flitting through the air. Every window glowed with candlelight. It was a golden haze surrounded by falling snow. 

"Had your fill?" 

"Mmm, I just can't get it in my head that I'm not at Hogwarts or the Dursleys. It still amazes me."

Draco hugged his mate close. He looked around at the sprawling estate that would be his in the future. He took everything for granted, but he wondered what it would be like to have nothing and suddenly gain everything. He kissed Harry's cheek. 

"I love you," he murmured. 

"I love you, too."

~~~

Christmas came with subtle grace. Harry woke to sunlight inching across his face. He stretched, hearing Draco in the bathroom. He hummed and went to join his mate. 

They eased into the living room. It was quiet but beautiful. The tree was in the center of the room. Fairy lights wound around the green boughs, and glowing birds flitted from branch to branch. A great star burned on top. It was raining white light, green peeking through. Presents settled at the bottom, glittering and shimmering with perfect bows on top. 

It was quaint and majestic, just like the Malfoys. Decorated with taste but absolutely excessive. 

Harry grinned and jumped onto the couch. The Malfoys and Snape drifted in, almost gliding on the wood floor. 

"Presents!" He squealed. His green eyes glowed. 

Narcissa cooed, "My little Harry!" She hugged her son's mate. 

"Cissy! How are you?"

"Quite fine."

She giggled. "We can talk later." 

Draco and Lucius glanced at each other, wondering what their respective mates were thinking. They shrugged. It was beyond the realms their brains can comprehend. 

"Presents?"

Harry nodded, bouncing in his seat. 

Lucius levitated each person's gifts to their feet. It was tradition for the youngest to go first, ending with the parents and other extended family. 

Harry beamed. He was deliriously happy. 

For a moment, tears washed over his brilliant eyes. They glowed in the rising sunlight, a green prism catching the light in its cool embrace. 

Why couldn't he have been this joyous before Hogwarts? Why was he unwanted before? Did the Dursleys really hate and fear him that much? He frowned sadly, clenching Draco's hand tightly. He shook those thoughts away and gave a tentative smile towards his mate. 

Soft lips brushed his temple, nuzzling silky hair. 

"What are you thinking, love?"

"Nothing to worry about." Harry smiled and patted Draco's knee. 

~~~

Narcissa led him to a smaller sitting room. Its walls were a soft blue, highlighted with cream. He loved it here. It was his favorite room to read a book in the winter. 

"Cissa, it's really nice to see you. It's been too long."

He was bundled into slender arms. "Oh, Harry, darling, it has been. How have you been?"

"Good. I meant to write to you sooner, but time got away from me."

"As it tends to do with school." She gave an expectant smile. 

"I've been wanting to talk to you about this whole mate thing," Harry blushed. He fidgeted. "Draco and I are courting. Everything has been perfect! I love it here. It is infinitely better than the Dursleys." Narcissa grimaced at the mention of those unspeakable Muggles. "We're soulmates ... I feel happy with him. I love him," he blushed, "but ... I don't think ... aren't we going too fast? Doesn't Draco want to go to a wizard's equivalent college? Find someone else ... what if he finds out that he loves someone else?" Harry trailed off into a pitiful moan, wallowing in self-deprecation. 

Narcissa wiped her eyes. "Oh, honey, it is not like that. When you're soulmates, it is a gift to find you're one. We Malfoys are just lucky to find our soulmates." Harry chuckled. Lucius and Narcissa were perfect together. Even Severus ... Harry suspected that he had someone he liked. "Soulmates will never truly be happy with someone else. They can be content with someone, but there will always be something missing." 

Narcissa took Harry's small hands in her own. "Draco will never go 'find someone else.' He loves you. Soulmates ... Fate picked them for a reason."

"Do you think so?"

"Of course! Lucius and I have our arguments, but at the end of the day, we make sure to tell each other: I love you." Narcissa sighed. "What I am saying ... go as fast as you want. Draco will always wait for you. He wants you to be happy, and if you think you are going too fast, then tell him that." She brushed aside a strand of straying hair. Green eyes looked up at her, and she smiled. "Tell Draco all of this. It will do harm if you keep secrets."

Harry hugged Narcissa close. "Thank you."

Narcissa kissed his cheek. "Anytime, darling."

~~~

Draco settled onto the couch. He wondered where Harry went with Mother.

Lucius and Severus were standing before him, light and dark blending effortlessly together. 

"Draco, Severus has told me that you've been experiencing your veela, correct?" 

"Yes, Father. It is like I already mated with Harry. My veela has grown possessive. I hear Harry, when he is hurt, and a rage consumes me." He glanced up, silver eyes filled with tears. "I am scared of what I'm becoming." He sniffed. "I'm proud of my heritage, but I've never heard of such a thing occurring. My veela is ... strong," he shrugged, lost and confused. 

Lucius bent down, gently rubbing his son's leg. He was silent, for he wasn't a man of many words, but Draco leaned into his father's touch. He closed his eyes. 

"I have to be strong for Harry, but ..." He struggled to admit such childish fears, but it was a fear. A fear set in a grain of truth, consumed with irrationality. But to the small boy, it was reality.

Lucius saw the struggle. It was the need to appear strong as a dominant, yet his son was still a boy, even though he had more people, namely Harry, depending on him for strength. His eyes softened, and he hugged his child. 

"Draco, you don't have to be strong for Harry. Yes, you will become the dominant, but weakness is okay. It took me a while to accept the help from Narcissa. But she made me see sense, as she often does." Lucius tugged Draco's chin, silver meeting silver. "In fact, many submissives think it is healthy for a dominant to be weak. They too want to support their dominant," Lucius said. Draco hesitated before hugging Father even tighter.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it is also essential to communicate with each other. To build your relationship on trust and love, not only each other's status."

"Okay, but what about my situation?"

Severus cleared his throat, "I've been researching, as promised, but a lot of the documentaries are vague or written by ignorant dunderheads," he scowled. "However, there are a couple of routes to consider. One, you might not be a veela. I know, Draco, that there is a slim chance, but you might be another magical creature. As to what, I don't know. Most wizards or witches inherit their creatures at sixteen, not younger. Two, Harry might inherit a magical creature."

"But isn't he a halfblood? Wasn't his mother a muggleborn?"

"We can have a blood test. Lily might have descended from a squib."

Lucius nodded, "It has happened to many pureblood families. They lose their magic and move to the muggle world, coincidentally marrying another squib."

Draco hesitated, "Then we get Harry to have a blood test?" 

Severus gave a sharp nod. "I have another appointment I must go to."

"It's Christmas, though!" Draco whined. 

"I'll be back in a few hours."

Draco leaped up, and he hugged his godfather. "Alright," he whispered and burrowed his head into the warm chest, "Bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is so late. I have been busy with school, AP exams and the Spring Musical. As well as not knowing how to continue it. 
> 
> I will try my best to be more consistent in updating.


	23. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter.

The hallways dwarfed the boy, and he swallowed back a sense of extreme isolation. He shook his head with a rueful grin. This was his home. He ran down it, ignoring the disapproving comments and glances. The carpet was soft under his feet. Not even the most expensive carpet Aunt Petunia bought was this luxurious. He careened to a stop, breath coming out in gasps. He wiped his forehead. 

"Draco, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Yea! Yea! Come in."

Green eyes peeked through. "You decent?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Father's here."

A red stain permeated cheeks. "Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy! I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Nonsense, Harry, and call me Lucius." Grey eyes briefly met silver, and Lucius nodded to his son. He lightly cupped Draco's head and patted Harry's shoulder. "I was just leaving."

Harry watched the tall man leave, and as soon as the door closed, he flung himself at Draco. "Dray, how are you?" A smile like a lazy summer afternoon broke across Harry's face. 

"I just saw you a few hours ago," Draco teased, hugging Harry close. "But I'm good. How was your talk with Mother?"

Harry's arms stiffened, and Draco leaned back worriedly. "Harry?"

A slim shoulder lifted. "I miss Narcissa during school."

"Harry," Draco repeated in a sterner voice. 

The smaller of the boys squirmed before glancing up through long eyelashes. "We talked, well I just wanted to talk to Narcissa because she's also a submissive, and I felt like she would know what I am feeling. And I was really glad to see her, after months of school. But well," Harry faltered under Draco's silver eyes. He knew he was rambling, pushing off the talk. If Narcissa was right, and she usually was, then he should speak to Draco soon rather than later. He never knew it would be so hard to talk to the one person he trusted and loved most in the world. 

"Harry! Where were you?" Draco asked softly. Sometimes, Harry would drift in his thoughts, and for the most part, he would leave him alone, knowing that Harry would need space. Harry didn't like being in small spaces, nor being crowded. 

A pink tongue flicked out, licking his bottom lip. "Just thinking."

"Of what?" 

Harry hesitated, and Draco saw that. He waited patiently, taking a step back. He may be a thirteen year old boy, but he was perceptive. At least towards Harry. 

The green eyed boy sat down with a heavy slump. He hugged his knees to his chest, and Draco desperately wanted to hug that lost look from his face. 

"I was thinking of ... us. I know I accepted it back at Diagon Alley, but I still have questions. I didn't know of magic before I was eleven." Harry ruffled his messy hair even further. "What I am saying is ... how could you just accept this? Cissy said that you will always love me, that Fate brought us together for a reason ..."

Draco sat opposite of Harry, painfully aware of the distance between he and his soulmate. A sad smile was like a sliver of glass across his aristocratic face. He nibbled on his cheek, leaning forwards, unconsciously trying to be closer to his Harry. "Do you want to go slower, Harry, is that what you want? Do you want to stop our courting?"

Harry sniffled, green eyes swimming in tears. "I don't know, Draco!" He cried out. "I'm just confused. I love you. I will admit that, but I - I am confused."

Draco got up, taking Harry's hands in his. "I see," he muttered. "We can take it slow. I can stop the courting for however long you need it."

"But wouldn't you hate me?" Harry asked, miserable. 

"Harry! I could never hate you! I will never, ever hate you. I love you as my soulmate, as my mate, but also as a friend, as a boyfriend. You, to me, are everything I would ever need in this world. I could lose my mansion. I could lose my wealth. I will be happy, as long as I am by your side."

Draco kissed Harry's knuckles. "I will wait for you, Harry. Always. You were raised by Muggles, so it is understandable that you are confused." A small laugh dropped out of his mouth, falling flat, and Draco stopped himself from sobbing. "You weren't raised knowing with absolute certainty that you have a perfect someone. I knew of my inheritance, and I knew of you, well my mate. But you were raised differently."

Harry bowed his head. "Are you sure?"

"Whatever you need."

"I'm sorry, Draco."

Silver eyes looked into the downcast eyes before him. "I'm sorry that I pressured you."

"You didn't pressure me! I promise you that. I said and did everything of my own free will," Harry said, wanting to know that he wasn't forced into this relationship. Draco was his love. "I wanted to be perfect for you, Draco, so I never mentioned this before now."

"Harry, you should have said something. But it's also my own fault. I just assumed of your feelings, so that blame is on me." 

Draco got up. "Take all the time you need. Talk to Mother. She'll understand, and also Severus. Even Father."

Draco kissed his hand one last time, before the great doors softly snicked to a close. Harry gazed at the doors, lips trembling and eyes crying. He sobbed, burrowing into his arm. He was so lonely, so confused! He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt Draco, and he did. He hurt his Draco! 

~~~

Draco leaned against the wall, tears falling silently. He raised a hand, absently noting that it was shaking, and wiped at them. He hadn't cried in years. He listened to the sobs, resisting going in and swooping Harry into his arms. The veela inside of him howled with such despair. It wondered what it did wrong. Draco knew that he did nothing wrong. It was pleasantly surprising that Harry was so accepting of the situation. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to suddenly be told he was wizard, and then a boy, a stranger, telling him that he was his soulmate. 

Logically, he knew that it was only a matter of time before doubts arose. But inside? Inside, Draco wanted to scream at the world. Break things. 

Instead, he continued down the hallways, noticing the shadows creeping along the floor, not the light nor the snow on the grounds. He felt like he was dead. Draco sobbed, collapsing to the floor in tears.


	24. The Appointment

Severus sipped his tea. It was like liquid smoke on his tongue, and he savored it like he was dying. He closed his eyes, and he couldn’t help but smile. He was happy! Everyone else said that he would die alone, greasy and forgotten. He barked out a laugh; he would proved them wrong; he had a boyfriend. A deep red seeped onto his cheeks, much like he watched the tea bag diffuse into the water. 

He, Severus Snape on Christmas Day acquired a boyfriend in one Remus Lupin. 

His heart pounded; He couldn’t sit still. He fidgeted in his armchair, smiling as he nibbled on his lip. 

[Flashback begins]

Severus apparated from Malfoy Manor back to Hogwarts. He could have flooed, but he wanted the time to think. He hugged his cloak tighter around himself, the warming charms sewn in it barely keeping out the winter day. His boots crunched in the snow, thick as the most opulent velvet 

_I should have showered this morning_. Severus thought to himself, but he was too busy with a potion that required the utmost attention; thus, he didn’t have time and he hoped that Remus wouldn’t mind. 

He couldn’t change the past, so he would not worry about it. Oh, he was acting a fool, and he hated fools. He sniffed, as he ascended into the tower. It was rather unfortunate that such acts required foolish behavior. Love! He harrumphed. It could be farther from a lie, closer to the truth, but he would never admit it. 

He straightened his robes, hoping to all things, he appeared dashing. 

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

It sounded like he was going to the gallows, and his very death was opening the door. 

“Hello Lupin.”

Brown eyes flecked with pebbles of gold widened with shock. They were very beautiful eyes framed by long eyelashes kissed by the sun often, warm and inviting. He could be forever lost in Lupin’s world and not mind a bit. 

Unknowingly, Snape’s lips pulled in a tug of sorts, a tug of war (that asinine Muggle game), as he fought a lover’s besotted grin and the usual frown. He cleared his throat, remembering where he was. 

“Hello, Lupin.”

“You already said that, Severus.” Remus said in amusement

“Did I?” He murmured. “Then may I come in?”

“Certainly.” 

Remus stepped backwards shock and amusement written on his face;The person that loathed him most was being polite, civil. It was unheard of, and he wondered why. He eyed the slim man flickering from place to place, as he touched his trinkets. 

He should have been annoyed, angered, at such a display of intrusiveness, but he couldn’t find it in himself. He had never seen Severus so open and so curious, it interested him. There was such childlike curiosity, innocence in a way that he detected no malice. 

He cleared his throat, interrupting Severus in picking up a glass figurine. “So,” he began, “what do you want?”

“Can I not just visit?” Severus said in a defensive stature.

“You never do such pastimes like chatting or visiting.” Remus shot back also defensive

A ghost of a smile was alive for a second in Snape's’ eyes

“I suppose I do not.” Black eyes gazed at him before lowering. “I - it’s Christmas.”

“I know that.” Remus said softly his voice filled with hope.

“I assumed you had nowhere to go, so I came to keep you company.”

Remus leaned against the wall, watching Severus with hooded eyes. 

“I am sorry I am so distrustful, Severus, but I don’t believe you. We have always been derisive of the other’s presence, so why the change of heart. It doesn’t make sense.” Severus moved to speak but he was interrupted by the wolf.

“No, hear me out. Severus, you have always complained about me being here, me being a danger despite the precautions, and yet, you care that I am lonely on Christmas. Forgive me if I am being a little cynical right now.”

Severus gave a minute shrug. “It’s true, all of that. You have every right to be wary of my intentions, but they are faithful in motives. I mean no harm, and I can go if you want.” he whispered softly 

Remus straightened quickly, hating being left so soon. It was awful and contrary to other feelings, but he did crave human interaction besides students. He raised his arms, “I wasn’t saying that you have to go soon! I want you to explain. That’s all.”

Severus retreated further into the room as he thought. He didn’t know why he was here, he was a fool and he was suffering for it. It was a creeping feeling; a sinkhole in the back of his mind. Not enough meditation would let him forget this infatuation. 

Brown eyes softened, and Remus stood a few feet away. His hands were at his sides, palm facing up. His expression was earnest and sincere, and he looked away with an aching heart. He couldn’t do this!

“I-” Severus tried to say, but was once again interrupted.

“Please, Severus.” Remus begged.

His heart clenched at the murmured plea. He inhaled deeply, steadying his body then releasing it. He repeated it after a couple of times. 

“It is Christmas,” he forced out, “I was wondering if you would like to join me, if you want! You don’t have to, but … would you like to spend Christmas with me instead?” 

He rushed out, and only because he had the tightest control on his body, did he not blush. 

Remus gaped. 

He was never expecting that. 

Not in a million years. 

“It’s at Malfoy Manor,” Severus blurted, as he tripped over his words in haste and embarrassment. “I understand if you refuse my offer.”

Finally, his mind was catching up with his ears, and a lazy grin erupted on his face. 

“I would love to, Severus. It is certainly better than being alone.” Remus was unsure of spending his Christmas at the Malfoy Manor though. “But the Malfoys-”

This time, Severus couldn’t help a soft spattering of pink spreading across his cheeks. “I’ll fire call them right now. May I use your fireplace?”

Remus nodded. 

Severus glided over to the fireplace and knelt down, blind to Remus’ ogling eyes. There was such grace and otherworldly beauty to the Potion Master. Not beautiful nor handsome by normal standards, but Remus didn’t care. There was a mystery to the then boy and now man. There always was.

“Lucius? About that appointment … tell Draco I am will be seeing him soon.”

Severus’ face flickered in surprise. “Are you certain? Why?” 

Remus itched to know what they were discussing, but he remained where he was, respecting Severus’ privacy. 

“I’ll talk to them both if you desire me to. I have no experience in such activities, but I can be logical and reasonable.” Severus sighed and shifted on his knees, easing the slight aches. 

“But there is a reason I fire called you, Lucius. I hope I wasn’t too intrusive to invite a guest.” Severus’ eyes widened, “I thank you for such declarations, but Lucius -”

Remus turned away, not wanting to hear the inevitable refusal. 

He spun around in shock when Severus said, “Thanks, Lucius!”

He licked his lips. Severus appeared joyful, but it was hard to tell. 

“Ah, what did Mr. Malfoy say?”

“He agreed. Surprised, but he agreed.” A soft shine came to Severus, and he seemed to be glowing. 

Remus gazed at the sudden beautiful, shy Severus. He was still Severus Snape; the most feared teacher in Hogwarts; the most vile Potion Master, but in that moment he saw a flash of aching vulnerability. It was a thin gauze, interwoven and fragile. He memorized the image of Severus standing before the fire more beautiful than he had ever seen him. It was an ache in his chest, and he gave a tentative smile to Severus. 

“Should I change?”

Severus’ black eyes drifted down his body, and he appreciated what he saw. “What you’re wearing is acceptable.”

Remus plucked at the worn hem of his shirt, fidgeting a bit. He shook his head. “I’ll change. It’ll be only a minute.”

Severus replied, “Okay.” He watched Remus close the door of his room, and he inhaled deeply. He couldn’t believe it! He felt almost giddy, his bones light and happiness shining. He never felt this way before, not even with Lily. It was a foreign feeling, this hope. A hope for a future with someone. He smiled then. 

“Ready?” Severus asked as he bestowed upon Remus a megawatt smile

“Yes.” Remus replied his eyes shining with hope and joy.

There was still room for a new couple in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay. I was gone most of July, then I got sick after my trip.


	25. Mending Broken Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has not been beta-ed

It was the most beautiful day, but Draco didn’t notice it. His gaze was shuttered to the softly fallen snow that he loved so much. Instead he was focusing on his heart. It was certainly cracking under the questions that Harry raised. Fate … he was accustomed to thinking that he would one day have a mate that would complete him. He would love his mate entirely, as both a wizard and a veela. Just because there was a surging leap of mineminemine from the veela didn’t mean that he could abandon the courtship. 

Draco breathed in deeply, lips trembling. Harry wasn’t used to the certainty of a veela’s mate. He was thrown in it, when he was eleven, and hadn’t looked back since. It was only natural that he would start to question their relationship. After all, he did grow up with Muggles, and no matter how hard he was trained in the wizarding ways, they could never erase his upbringing.

Logically, he knew. 

Emotionally, he didn’t.

It was heartbreaking. Their relationship had progressed in so many ways, and he was eager to find new facets of Harry, the boy he loved. 

His door loomed in front of him. He gazed at his tiredly. His feet kept on dragging him back to this room. He could feel the sorrow and confusion radiating from the other side, and he yearned to scoop his mate in his arms. 

He leaned against it, the wood cooling his forehead. His hand spread across it, and he keened softly. He missed the intimacy between his mate. Not just sexually (although they haven’t done it yet), but rather he missed the green eyes crinkling in laughter or the soft touch of Harry. 

He missed Harry. 

~~~

Harry gasped behind his hands. He contained the sobs behind them, but they were slipping out like an overflowing dam. He heard Draco behind those doors. 

Stupid, idiot boy! The Dursleys were right in that regard. 

He missed Draco. 

He wanted to feel the silky, blonde hair, and to see those gray eyes warming to silver. He wanted Draco beside him, but he felt that he shouldn’t. He threw it away in a fit of confusion. Harry sank down next the door. He wrapped his arms around his knees. 

It was going to be a lonely Christmas. 

He heard a soft keen, and his head jerked up. 

“Draco?” 

Harry licked his lips and went up on his knees. 

He leaned his forehead against the door, the only barrier between he and Draco. He breathed in. Tears veiled his eyes, making them glow an even brighter green. Harry trembled, swaying weakly on his knees. “I’m sorry, Draco,” he whined. “I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry.”

Draco stilled on the other side of the door. His heart inflated with hope. “I’m sorry, too, Harry. I never wanted to push you into our relationship-”

“No! You didn’t push me! I wanted to be with you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry!”

“I know, Harry,” Draco fisted his hand, feeling the wall greater. It was widening beyond the inch. “But you must have believed in what you said, at least in the back of your mind … Harry …” 

“Draco,” Harry sniffed, “please, forgive me.”

“Always.”

“Forever.”

Harry opened the door. “Dray?”

Arms enclosed him into an embrace, and he breathed in the scent of Draco. Swollen, green eyes closed tightly. 

“I’m sorry.”

Draco’s breath shuddered, and his heart stuttered. He loved Harry. He did. He would always love him, this sweet boy. 

“I know, Harry,” he murmured. He pulled Harry’s chin up. “Are you still hesitant? Do you want to be with me still?”

“O-of course!” Harry wailed, “But I am afraid! I am afraid that it would fall apart, and what if we lose our love?”

“We will never lose our love. I love you forever.” Draco’s grey eyes were stern and sad. He knew it was true with all his being, yet Harry didn’t. Harry didn’t have the same connection as he did to him. Harry was the recipient of Draco’s love and devotion and attention. He rubbed his chin on Harry’s soft hair. Sometimes he wished he wasn’t a veela, because then their love would be simpler. Between two wizards on the same footing, but between mates, Harry essentially had the power. Harry could break it off, but he, as the veela, would forever be devoted to his true mate. 

Draco knew that, and it broke his heart.

Harry tightened his arms around Draco, breathing in his musky scent. “I don’t ever want to leave you, but … it is hard to understand.”

“I know.” He rubbed Harry’s back. 

~~~

Narcissa and Lucius eagerly waited before the fireplace. Lucius lifted his chin with a proud smirk, “I told you, Cissa.”

She snorted delicately, “Took Severus long enough.” She rolled her eyes, then grew serious. “He deserves to be happy.”

“If it was one man that would be given all the happiness in the world, it would be Severus who deserves it the most.”

Narcissa hummed, “I couldn’t agree more.” She remembered the snarky boy from Hogwarts. He was sullen and vicious. He would hex first at the slightest hint of aggression or even teasing. She held Lucius’ hand tightly. Severus, her friend, grew up in the most unfortunate circumstances, and she wished that she could drag his poor excuse of a father back from the grave to kill him again. Her heart burned with righteous anger. Lucius squeezed her slightly. 

“Severus is coming, darling.” 

The floo exploded in bright green flames, pushing two bodies out of its body. Severus stumbled, holding onto another man’s arm tightly. 

Narcissa giggled, “Sev, come on, let’s get ready for dinner.” She dragged away the shocked, sputtering man behind her with a wink towards her husband. 

Lucius smiled and nodded. He turned towards the other man, Remus Lupin. He was dressed in what he supposed was his best clothes. He sneered at the shabby clothes. If Lupin was dating Severus, then he would need a new wardrobe. It wouldn’t do for a friend of his to be associated with someone that poor.

There was a thing to say about the Malfoys, that only their closest friends and family knew. They were overly generous to those they found wanting (and for those who deserved their respect). Lupin may have been a werewolf (dangerous beasts, they were), but he was also talented in the Dark Arts. (To be technical, the Defense Against the Dark Arts, but if he knew how to defend, then he was aware of the Dark Arts). 

Remus shivered at the calculating, blue eyes. He was not too ashamed to admit this, but he was afraid of Malfoy. 

“Now, Lupin,” Lucius folded his hands in front of him, “are you aware of Severus’ intentions?”

Remus squirmed, getting the impression that he was being interrogated by a father. He gulped and nodded his head. 

“Yes,” he said, hoping that his voice was not shaking, “I am aware.” He cleared his throat and ruffled his golden-gray hair. 

“Then you are aware of how important Severus is to Narcissa and I?”

“Well, I knew you were … acquaintances.”

A grin spread across Lucius’ face. “Oh, dear Remus,” he murmured, “Severus is more than an acquaintance. He is our friend, and we will protect him.”

“I wasn’t aware that Severus needed protection,” Remus retorted without a thought. His golden eyes widened in shock. “Oh, Malfoy,” he stumbled over his words, brain racing with sudden panic. “I didn’t mean to say that. Sorry.” 

Lucius leaned back on his heels. “Oh, I forgive you, Remus, because you don’t know. You never knew. Severus is very precious to us, though, remember that. I won’t tolerate him being hurt. It was quite brave of him to approach you.”

“How long has he … been interested in me?”

“Too long.” Blue eyes glinted dangerously. “I thought it was too long for him to be infatuated with a coward. You let your friends bully Severus. You stood by without a care in the world.”

Remus stiffened. “That isn’t true!”

“No?” Lucius leaned forward. “You let Black and Potter hex him in the hallways; you let them strip him in front of the school … those aren’t arbitrary schoolyard instances. They were cruel - designed to strip Severus of any confidence that he may have had.”

Remus lowered his eyes. “I diverted their attentions.”

“Diverted their attentions?” Lucius echoed. He frowned and fingered his wand. “Oh, if only Severus wasn’t interested in you. You never diverted their attentions,” he snarled. “But I will let you settle this with Severus.” Lucius breathed in sharply, his narrow nose thinning and flaring as he breathed. He advanced towards Lupin. “But you hex him, say the wrong thing, touch him in the wrong way, then I promise you that I will make you see that being a werewolf isn’t so bad!”

Lucius couldn’t believe the nerve! It was seemingly implausible that Severus, his logical Severus, would like a man like Lupin. He would let them settle it themselves like adults. He paused in thought, still watching Lupin from cold eyes. Until, enough was enough, and he would intervene. Severus needed happiness, so he won’t hex Lupin. But his clemency will only last so long.

~~~

Meanwhile, Narcissa marched Severus through the hallways. Severus stayed silent, as he was also slightly afraid of Narcissa. He knew how quick and creative she could be with a wand. 

Breaking the silence, he questioned, “How is Draco and Harry?”

Narcissa sighed. “Last I saw, Draco was wandering the hallways, and Harry was crying in Draco’s room.”

“Want me to talk to Draco? Or Harry?”

“No,” Narcissa frowned. “Let them settle it themselves, or until Christmas dinner.”

She opened her bedroom door. 

Severus balked, “What am I doing in here?”

“I’m going to help you get ready.”

“Ready for what?” Severus jerked his arm out of her grip. 

“Your date, of course, Sev! I will not allow you to look like that on a date. A Christmas date no less.”

“I look fine.”

“No, you don’t.” Narcissa patted his cheek, “Don’t worry. I will restrain myself.” It didn’t comfort Severus. “Now, go shower. A house elf will be in there to help you.”

“I don’t need help,” Severus said stiffly. 

“Ah, honey, but you do.” Narcissa grinned wickedly. She shooed him into the bathroom, and he stood in the large bathroom. He was lost. Severus nibbled on his lower lip. This was ridiculous. He shouldn’t have asked Remus to come over. It should have been like all the other years before. He was perfectly fine being alone. 

“Mistress wants Twinkles to wash Master Severus.”

He jumped slightly. “I don’t need help.”

“Mistress says Twinkles stay despite Master Severus’ protests.”

Severus yelped, when his clothes disappeared. 

“Twinkles wash Master Severus for Christmas date.”

Severus groaned. This was going to be a long few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I feel like this happens with every chapter, but I was swamped with school and colleges. I hope you guys like it. Please comment with constructive criticism!


End file.
